Secret Love
by ZaphiraX
Summary: Alice is the second princess of the United Kingdom. She is to marry the French prince, who has only bad rumours. Alice looks outside her window and sees a man washing his face. Their eyes meet and suddenly, Alice will risk all to get out of the castle to that beautiful stranger. But will she also sacrifice her oldest brother, who might lose his place on the throne? M-rated later?
1. Chapter 1: Eyes meet

ZaphiraX: I know I haven't written in quite a while. Here's the story. I moved away. I finally moved away with my mum. Dad helped me pack my stuff and put it into my new room. The problem is, the stairs don't have carpet or anything with grip. I was done moving my stuff, but I slipped and fell of the stairs, AGAIN. I broke my fingers. AGAIN. And the worst part is that my fingers weren't completely healed to begin with. I'm so stupid. I'm going to search for someone who can write my stories for me. I'm sure one of my friends has the time and will to help me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters (though I'd love to have England or America)

Chapter 1: Eyes meet

King Kirkland sits at the grand table, surrounded by his children. King Kirkland has four sons and two girls. His eldest child and son is Patrick. The second son is Dylan. Third son and first daughter are Aednat and Bryn, the twins. Second daughter is Alice and the fourth son is Peter.

They are dining, but the king suddenly stops eating and softly hits his glass a few times with a tiny spoon.

'My children, I have wonderful news. Soon, we will have a new alliance. I am going to make a contract with the king of France.'

All the children are puzzled and stare at each other in shock.

The king clears his throat and everyone looks back at the king. 'Of course, that is not easy. We don't really like the French, and they don't like us either. However, they have offered us their prince. We have no choice but to accept. I do not wish for another war.'

'But father, I refuse to marry a frog. Anything but that.' Aednat yells at her father.

'Don't worry, Aednat, for I wasn't thinking about you when they offered their prince.' The king says and everyone looks at Alice, who looks back at her father.

Alice stares at her father with utter shock on her face. 'No. Not me. You've got to be kidding me. Why do I have to marry the son of the enemy? I understand that you don't want any more people to die, but why do I have to suffer instead?'

'Enough, Alice. You will listen to me. The prince arrives tomorrow. Be sure to wear your best dress and look perfect. I chose you because the prince is around your age.'

'But father, there are more men around my age. Why does it have to be the French prince?' Alice is on the verge of tears.

'Because all those other men are peasants.' Now the king is angry. 'I will never allow one of my daughters to marry a peasant. The same goes for my boys. I won't have a single peasant in my castle, other than the servants and maids. Now everyone leave this room. I am in a bad mood.'

* * *

All the princes and Princesses are walking through the halls towards their rooms.

'Good job, Alice.' Dylan starts. 'Now dad is angry at ALL of us. Can't you just accept your faith?'

'I wonder how you would behave if you had to marry the French prince.' Alice spat back. 'Haven't you heard the rumours? He's a male whore. He sleeps with anything on legs and he's using tax money in shameless ways.'

All the siblings stop walking except for Alice. She walks a few steps and then turns around with a puzzled face. All the others are staring at her in shock.

'He does?' Patrick is the first who asks

Bryn and Aednat look at each other. Peter slips between his older brothers and sister.

'What is a whore?'

Everyone looks at the youngest with shock. Alice and Aednat are the first to recover, trying to protect their younger brother's innocence.

'You see, Peter… a whore is… ehhhhh…' Aednat starts. 'A man who likes a lot of women at the same time.' Alice covers her sister.

'It's a man who wants to wants to marry a lot of women, but not because he loves them. Only because he thinks they are beautiful.'

Peter looks at Alice in utter shock. 'Don't you love the person you ask to marry? Why does he want to marry you when he doesn't love you? That's mean. Than both of you will never be happy. Don't marry him. Please. I want sister to be happy.'

Alice walks back towards her younger brother with tears in her eyes. 'I'd love to stop the marriage, Peter. But father gives me no choice. Thank you Peter. I love you.' She hugs him before she walks away to her room.

Once inside, she closes the door and starts to cry. She hears a faint knock, so she opens the door while wiping her tears, but they just keep rolling. A maid walks in with short black hair and brown eyes. The maid wraps her arms around Alice and tries to soothe her.

'Oh, Sakura. What am I going to do? I have to marry the prince of France, but both you and I know he is no decent man.' Alice says as she sits down on her bed with Sakura. The maid rubs Alice's back.

'I am sure you will find the answer, Alice. You are so smart, even though you never give yourself credit for it. You will find the answer. If you can't find it today, you will find it tomorrow. I am sure of it.'

The next day:

The king is waiting outside the castle. Alice is standing next to him, while her siblings are standing in a line behind her. Alice is wearing a long green dress. It's a simple dress with flower patterns on it in lighter green. The dress is tight around the upper body, so you can see her curves.

The carriage stops in front of the king and Alice. The carriage opens and a prince with half long blond hair, a little beard and sparkling blue eyes steps out of it. The prince wears clothes the French nobles wear, which leaves the Kirkland family shocked.

'Is it just me, or is that prince wearing purple tights?' Peter whispers to his siblings, who start to snicker.

The king turns around. 'Don't laugh. That's not polite. And no, Peter. He is not wearing tights. Those are socks. They are just a bit longer than that we are used to.'

All of them fall silent, but can't take their eyes from the flamboyant person. The prince walks towards Alice, lifts her hand and presses a kiss on it. Alice flinches as the beard scratches her hand. The prince goes on as if nothing happened. 'My name is Francis Bonnefoy. It iz a pleasure to meet you, miss…'

'Alice. My name is Alice Kirkland.' Alice says as she tries to stare at the man's eyes instead of the big black hat on his head.

The prince wears a long mint green trench coat and underneath is a dress? No, but he isn't wearing trousers, is he? He has his hair in a low ponytail, held together with a pink ribbon. On his head is a big black hat with white feathers on it. He wears long purple socks and brown boots. ( www. Zero chan 1383362)

Even the king starts doubting his choice, but welcomes the prince. He sends away his children who are to wait in the dining room. All children sit at the table and start talking. Alice begins.

'Is it just me or is anyone else also doubting his gender. He was wearing a skirt if I'm not mistaken.'

Aednat starts laughing. 'He looks like a girl with that long hair. I mean, he wears a PINK ribbon in his hair. It's horrible.'

'I can't believe my beloved sister has to marry a man that dresses up like a woman.' Peter says with utter shock.

'This is ridiculous. Don't the French have any shame? Wearing dresses and ribbons. Those are meant for women.' Dylan says while shaking his head.

'Alice, ye might want to talk about this with father. This ain't normal. Ye can't call that a man.' Patrick says with worry in his voice. Alice nods and doesn't talk anymore.

The other siblings are laughing while Patrick and Alice are silent and sad. Everyone shuts up when the king enters the room. He guides Francis to his place on the table and then sits down on his own chair. Patrick first looks at Alice, who just looks down sadly and then to his father, who is smiling and ordering for the feast to start. All kinds of food are put on the table and the family starts to eat.

'Father, are ye serious about this?' Patrick asks when everyone is busy eating and talking. His father looks his way.

'What do you mean? With this, we don't have to fight anymore. We are saving a lot of lives and a lot of money. What is it that doesn't satisfy you?'

Patrick gets a little angry at the mention of money, but calms himself when he starts talking again. 'That frog looks like a girl, no matter how ye look at it. He's wearin' a frickin' dress, for gods sakes.'

'Patrick.' The king gets angry and everyone falls silent. 'If you do not agree with me, then go to your room. We will have this conversation later.'

Patrick looks at Alice. Alice understands and nods. 'Then I will take my leave as well, father. I have the same opinion as Patrick. This is ridiculous. I will hereby excuse myself.' Patrick and Alice walk away together. The king tries to say something, but they are already gone.

Francis looks at the rest of the family. The king is angry, but the rest of the family is smiling. 'excuse me, but what iz zo funny? And what does Alice agree with? She was sitting too far away to hear, Non?'

Aednat and Bryn look at Francis, then at each other. 'It's about something we were talking about before you entered this room, your majesty. You don't have to worry about it.

While in the hallway

'Thank you Patrick. I thought you only want to see me in misery, but it seems I am mistaken.' Alice says while walking towards Patrick's room.

Patrick smiles. 'I just love teasin' ya. But this ain't teasin'. This is punishment. I don't know what ye did to make father so furious but it ain't good.' Patrick turns serious. The two keep on walking and soon arrive at Patrick's room. They enter the room and sit down on some chairs. They talk about Francis, the king and how to solve this mess.

* * *

The king enters after ending dinner with the rest of his family and Francis. A maid will show him his room. He opens the door violently. 'What are you two thinking. Are you trying to embarrass me? How dare you talk like that about our guest.'

Alice stands up from her chair. 'I could ask perfectly the same. Are you trying to embarrass me? Have you seen the clothes that frog wears? Give him a more feminine face and it's a princess. I will never marry a man like that. Not until he learns what trousers are.'

The king walks forward and raises his hand. Alice closes her eyes for the impact... but she doesn't get hit. Patrick caught the king's hand. The king is struggling, but gives up when he decides Patrick is stronger after all.

'Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you so.' The king says with fury in his voice. Both of them got a little scared and Alice runs towards her room. 'And you.' The king now points to Patrick. 'I don't want to hear anything from you, you hear me! One more mistake and Dylan will be the next king.'

Patrick watches with utter shock how his father walks out of his room. He will lose his place on the throne. He will be kicked out of the family. "What will I choose? My family or my sister?"

* * *

Alice takes a chair and puts it right next to the window. She sits down and looks outside. There is a forest next to the castle. It's a tiny one though. You can see the village that's next to the forest clearly from her tower. Alice's room is in the top of the tower. She looks down and watches the market and people walk around on the village square. She wishes that she could exit the castle and enter the village. To see other people instead of her family and that ugly prince. She asked Sakura what it's like down there. Sakura wasn't very enthusiastic, but then again, she lives there.

Some villagers enter the woods to hunt for boars or rabbits. The castle is surrounded by a channel, then you have a few feet grass and then starts the forest. The water in the channel is clean, so many hunters go to the channel to refresh themselves before they head home. There aren't many men who hunt. Alice knows the faces by now. She guesses about 5 hunters who are good enough to hit something.

Alice looks down and today, another hunter is washing his face. This time, however, Alice doesn't recognise the face. The male is on his knees and splashes the water in his face. He took off his shirt. Alice notices that the man is very muscled and has a tan. The man takes the shirt to wipe his face. He looks up to the castle as he pulls on his shirt. Alice now sees that the man has honey blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He then pulls some glasses from the bag next to him.

"So he wears glasses. Does he hunt? You can't hunt when you wear glasses, can you? Is he going back already. He sure has beautiful eyes. They are blue like the sky. They seem so free. I'm jealous. I wish I was free like him. Wait a second, does he see me. Ah, now he's smiling. Maybe I should wave?"

Alice waves with a curious look. When the man waves back, she starts to blush and walk away to her desk. She sits down and pulls out an empty notebook. She takes out a quill and some ink and starts writing.

_Unknown man. _

_He has blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky. He is well muscled and has a tan. That only means that he works a lot and that he gets to work in the sun. He wears glasses. I saw him washing his face. He is pretty handsome. _(at that, she blushes again.)_He saw me staring at him, because when I waved, he waved back._

She closes the notebook, puts down her quill and looks back outside. The man is still there. Their eyes lock and suddenly, Alice can't look away. The man seems to have the same problem, because he doesn't move an inch. Somebody knocks hard on Alice's door. Alice looks back and then hear someone yell 'ALFRED.' She turns around and sees that the man looks away and starts entering the forest.

She turns around and sees Francis enter the room. He has a sly smile on his face as he walks towards her. 'Alice. My lady.' He says while bowing.

'My lord.' Alice says and bows. she slowly walks back as Francis comes closer.

'No need to fear me, My lady.' Francis says with that same terrifying smile. 'You will be mine anyway.' He says and grabs one of her wrists. Alice starts to pull her wrist free, but Francis has a strong grip. He pulls her towards him and forces her to kiss him. Alice's eyes widen in shock and she starts to struggle even more.

Francis laughs. 'Normally, girls would kill to even touch me. You , girl, have a very bad taste in men if you do not want me.' He throws her on her bed and pins her to the matrass. 'I can't believe the foolish king agreed to this marriage. He is a fool indeed.'

Francis' hand starts to slip under Alice's skirt and she starts to panic and struggle even more. 'No, don't touch me.' His hand gets close to her thigh, but she kicks him between the legs. Hard.

Francis holds his manhood with two hands as he whimpers in pain. Alice takes her notebook, quill and ink and puts them in a bag. She wants to exit the room, but looks back one last time before she leaves her room. 'I hope you will never be able to use it again.' She sneers, before she runs away.

* * *

She goes to the kitchen, where Sakura is working right now. She calls out to the maid, who happily follows her out of the kitchen. 'Can I help you, miss?'

'Yes.' Alice answers. 'Can I borrow your cloak? The guards will think I am you and let me pass.'

Sakura looks at her princess with shock. 'You want to reave the palace? Why? Never mind why, no, you can't. what if something happens? I will be held responsible.' Sakura is Japanese. She lives in the United kingdom for a very long time, but she sometimes still has some difficulty with the L's.

'Don't worry, Sakura. I won't go far. I won't go past the forest. I just want to go outside for a little while. I feel caged up in here. Besides, I can't go back to my room. I was assaulted by that frog.'

Sakura's eyes slowly got smaller as Alice explained, but were wide again when she heard about the prince. 'What! You should tell the king. You can't ret something like that happen to you.'

'Can't you tell for me. You can say I ran away in tears and that you weren't able to catch up to me, so that you ran to my father.' Alice says with a smile.

Sakura sighs as she gives Alice her cloak. 'You'll be the death of me someday.'

Alice puts on the cloak and leaves the castle. She looks around and eventually finds the place "Alfred" was washing his face. she sits down on a big rock near the spot and takes out her stuff and writes "Alfred" with beautiful letters next to "unknown man". She then rips out an empty page and closes her notebook. She puts the page onto the notebook and starts writing a letter.

_Dear Alfred?_

_I guess that is your name, because I heard someone call you. I noticed you when you were washing your face. Are you a hunter? Do you live in the village? What kind of work do you do? Are there many people in the village? Are all the people in the village nice? I only know Sakura, because she is my maid. She is nice. She knows how to cheer me up and sometimes let me out of the castle._

_I'm so sorry to ask you all these questions, but I am so curious. I said to much about myself, so I think you can already guess who I am. My name is Alice Kirkland. Yes, I am the second princess. I am always locked up in the castle because my father thinks I will break as soon as I step outside of the castle. I hate it._

_I wanted to ask other men, but the hunters who sometimes pass this place seem so scary. They have these huge scars and they always frown. Some have guns with them, which makes them even scarier. You don't seem scary at all. You look like a very friendly person. Else I wouldn't be writing this letter. I will leave my quill and my ink behind, so you can write a reply on the back of this letter if you like._

_Yours Truthfully, Alice_

Alice looks at the letter and then crumples it. Why would she write a letter to a total stranger? She takes her bag and puts her notebook in it. She wants to pick up the quill and ink, but she hears sounds in the woods. She runs away with her bag, leaving behind her quill, ink and a crumpled letter.

* * *

Alice enters the castle and takes of her cloak. She enters her room, only to find her Father, Francis and Sakura in there. Talking to each other. Sakura is the first one in the room to notice her and pushes her out of the room while the other two don't notice her yet.

'What's going on? Why is father in my room, together with that slimy..'

'Alice, this is not going as we planned. The king thinks I'm rying. The prince is now using his puppy eyes to convince him that he is innocent.' Sakura says, interrupting Alice.

'What? I will give father a piece of my mind. Here is your cloak, Sakura.' Alice gives Sakura her cloak back and enters the room. This time, both notice her come walking her way. 'Don't come near me. I don't care you are a prince. You will not touch me, you revolting…

'ALICE.' The king is interrupts her. 'Don't talk to royals like that. I raised you better than that. I know that you are angry because you have to marry the prince of the enemy, but you have no choice. Do you think prince Francis wants to marry the princess of the enemy? No, but at least he doesn't complain.'

'Father.' Alice begins kind. 'You have raised me very well. I know all the etiquette. I know how to walk the proper way, how to bow the proper way, how to eat, how to speak, how to sleep.' She is slowly getting angrier. 'You have raised me very well. He is the one who hasn't had the proper instruction. He forced me to kiss him and he pinned me on my bed. He even ran his hand up my skirt.'

Francis winches at her voice and the king's eyes widen in shock. The king turns to Francis, who looks away with his hands behind his back. 'This time, I will give you a warning. However, the next time you try and pull something with my daughter, I will have your head. Don't forget you are on enemy territory as long as the two of you aren't married yet.'

Francis turns serious and bows before the king. The king and the prince leave the room. Alice closes the door to her room and locks it. She puts the key on her desk and sits down on the chair next to her window. She stares outside with a bored expression.

* * *

Alfred is hunting in the woods. Matthew, his twin brother, asked if he could catch something for dinner. He doesn't mind. He thinks the woods are always somehow calming and he loves to walk around here. It's dangerous, because there are other hunters, but he's not scared. All they're aiming for are wild animals, right?

he keeps walking through the forest until he arrives at a castle. he stops at the channel and notices that the water is clear. He's been walking around for a long time, so decides that it's time to refresh himself. He throws of his shirt and kneels down. He takes of his glasses and puts them into the bag he carries with him. Inside are ropes and a knife to make traps or cut down caught animals. He turns back to the water and washes his upper body and his face.

He uses his shirt to dry his face and looks up. He never saw the castle before from this close. He takes a good look at the castle, until he suddenly sees a girl. She sits next to her window and is staring down at him. He puts on his shirt and glasses.

"She isn't looking at me, right? It only looks that way. It's too much of a coincidence that she notices me" Alfred thinks as he stares and smiles at the girl. Then suddenly, the girl waves at him. He doesn't think about it and just waves back. She walks away and Alfred swears he saw a little blush before she went back to her room.

"No way. She actually saw me?" Alfred thinks as he blushes. She then comes back and before he knew it, their eyes were locked. "Wow. She has really beautiful eyes. They're so green. They're like emeralds." Was all Alfred could think.

He wanted to look at her mesmerizing eyes longer, but from the forest someone screams his name. 'ALFRED.' Alfred looks back. "That was Matthew." He thinks dryly. "What a nice way to ruin the moment." He looks back, but the girl is already gone.

* * *

He walks towards his brother. Matthew was standing at the beginning of the forest. 'Alfred, what took you so long? I thought you would only check the traps?'

Alfred sighs. He just can't get the girl from his mind. 'Sorry Matt. We didn't get anything. The traps I checked were empty and like the way I left them a few days ago. There are still a few traps I have to check though.'

'I was starting to wonder where you were.' Matthew says as the two of them walk back home.

Matthew and Alfred are soldiers. Their parents died when they were pretty young. They couldn't get any other job, so after some training, they were allowed to become soldiers. Great Britain has been at war with France for a long time, so they have more than enough money for clothes, food and any other thing they want.

The two talk as they walk back home. 'Matthew, why did you call me when I was in the forest?' Alfred finally asks. 'Were you that lonely at home?'

Matthew blushes. 'No, I wasn't lonely. I just wanted to tell you that we got a message from the king. It seems the French prince is going to be engaged to one of the princesses. The king doesn't trust the French so if something happens, we are allowed to slit his throat.'

Alfred looks at his brother with shock. 'Seriously. Doesn't that mean we'll start another war with France?' Matthew shakes his head.

'The king warned the French king. He knows that the king has given all his soldiers the order that they are allowed to cut down the prince if the order is given. The French say that they are willing to take big risks if it prevents war. It seems that we are not the only ones with money problems.'

Alfred whistles. 'They never gave that order before. They are really serious about this. The prince better watch his steps then. One misstep and I'll personally cut him down. By the way, did they tell you which princess is the unlucky girl?'

Matthew nods. 'The marriage is between the prince and the second princess, Alice.'

Alfred thinks back about the girl he saw in the castle. The way she was dressed, that wasn't a maid. The girl had long blonde hair and green eyes that glowed like emeralds in the light. 'Hey dude. I forgot something back in the forest. Be right back.'

Alfred runs back to the forest. He keeps running until he is back at the place where he saw the girl. He keeps staring at the window, but gives up on seeing her after a little while. He wants to turn back, but sees a quill, ink and some paper near a big rock. He picks up the crumpled paper and reads it. He smiles and picks up the quill and ink.

_Dear Alice, _

_Yes, my name is Alfred. The one that called me was my twin, Matthew. Let me answer some of your questions. No, I am not a hunter. I am a soldier. I do hunt sometimes though. I don't use a gun because of my imperfect vision. I put traps here and there, so you might want to watch it if you enter the woods._

_I live in the village and there live many people here. Most people are nice. There are a few that are grumpy, but that's all. There is no need to be scared of the hunters by the way, they only frown because they don't have any luck. I, on the other hand… never mind, I don't have any luck either. I have more luck than they though._

_Are you the princess that is chosen to marry the French prince? I heard nothing but bad things about that guy. Everyone in the village are talking about it. Doesn't your father know about the rumours? You can leave a letter or talk to me if you want to. It's nice when you have someone to talk to when you're feeling bad. Think about it._

_Alfred._

Alfred reads his letter a few times and frowns. Why would a princess want to talk to him about her problems? She probably thinks he's crazy. Alfred thinks back to the time when his parents died. It hurt so much, but it helped when he could talk about it with someone. He didn't only talk about it with Matthew, but also with people who knew his parents. They didn't mind talking about his parents. It was a big relief for both of them to know that there were people they could talk to and who would understand them, even if it was only a little bit. Alfred wants to become a person like that for the lonely princess up high in her tower.

Alfred folds the letter and puts it back where he found it. He lays the quill and the ink beside it. Alfred threw one last glance at the window when he thought he heard someone scream 'ALICE'. He walks back into the forest and catches one last glimpse of the princess as he walks home.

* * *

ZaphiraX: I know. I should finish my other stories first, but I found someone who's willing to help me. She said that she would help me if I wrote her request. Which is this story. She will help me finish the other stories when this one is finished.

Sephie: Sorry everyone. I promise to finish all the other stories once this one is finished. I know I'm egoistic, because I'm putting my story first, but we got so much inspiration for this story. We can't wait around to write that down. We will forget if we don't put it into words.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the man in person

Sephie: Hello, I'm ZaphiraX' friend. I decided to call myself this way, because I will be writing her stories. I am not her though. This is all so we don't get mixed up. Also, I don't have an account on fan fiction, so if there is a writer called Sephie, I am not her. That is just coincidence. (If there is a Sephie, I'm sorry, but I'm borrowing your name. Do you mind?) In the previous chapter, we tried to enter an link from internet, but we failed. It is zerochan. No -. Also, after zerochan comes dot net. After net comes / (for the ones who are curious)

ZaphiraX: I'm sorry, but I'm in no state to write. It'll take months before my fingers and hands are finally healed. That is why I asked my friend (Sephie) to help me write the stories while I am "disabled". I won't stay this way (I think). We just need a little patience.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the man in person

Alice hasn't seen the man named "Alfred" for a few days now. She stares out of her window, every day, hoping that he passes by. She is bored and returns to her desk. She searches for her quill and ink, but can't find it anywhere. She searches and searches, but she can't find it anywhere. She digs through her bag and then realises that she left it behind with her letter. 'Sakura.'

The maid enters her room. 'Is there something wrong Alice?' Sakura asks as she enters the room. Alice smiles.

'I have a favour. I would like to borrow your cloak again. I left my quill and ink outside when I went outside a few days ago. I want to get them back.'

Sakura sighs and looks at her lady with a serious look. 'Can't we just buy new ones? I don't want you outside the castle more than necessary. Or I will get them myself if you tell me where they are. But you are not leaving the castle.'

Alice sighs. 'Never mind. Let me think about it. I don't want to use tax money that way, but I really want to write.' Sakura nods and leaves the room. Alice sneaks out of her room and walks towards the maids quarters. The maids quarters are three very large rooms in the corner of the castle. The first room is a room full of closets. Personal belongings, clothes and their uniform is folded and put in there. The second room was a big kitchen, where they could eat or drink something in their free time. The third room was one big bedroom. Beds were put against the walls and make two long lines.

Alice enters the quarters and looks around if there was someone in there. The quarters are empty. Alice goes to the first room and opens a closet. She takes out an uniform and goes back to her room. She locks the door and takes of her expensive, beautiful dress. She puts on a plain sky blue dress with long sleeves. She picks up the apron and ties the strings on her back. She also puts on the black ribbon on her neck. She then puts on black tights and blue shoes. She combs her hair and pulls them into two pigtails.

She walks towards her full-body mirror. She likes how she changed, but she is still too easy to recognize. She puts on her cloak and walks to the quarters again. She starts rummaging through the maids' stuff. She stops when she finds a pair of red glasses. She puts on the glasses and an old cloak. She leaves the castle.

"Why won't Sakura let me out of the castle? Is she thinking the same as father? It's not like I'll die if I exit the castle. Why are they always trying to lock me up?" Alice thinks as she heads for the rock. "But now it's even worse. They try to lock me up with that revolting ugly frog."

She finds her quill and ink, but notices that the letter is folded instead of crumpled. She frowns as she picks up the letter. She looks at the backside and gasps as she reads the letter.

"He read my letter." She thinks as she smiles. "And he wrote back." She wanted to walk back to the castle, but is surprised when she sees Francis coming her way.

'My, my. Iz this little girl lost?' He says with a sickening smile. 'Aren't you a maid at ze castle? I 'ave seen that uniform on all ze maids who work there. The girls there are all very nice. They love to spend some time with me.' He leans towards her ear. 'Especially in bed.' He says with a smirk.

Alice walks backwards with shock in her eyes. 'No thank you. I will be fine on my own.' She wants to run away, but Francis grabs her wrist. 'No, let go.' Alice struggles as Francis takes her other wrist.

'You look much like my fiancée. Not wanting the pleasure I can give them. Both of you 'ave really bad taste in men. But zen again, what do you expect? You're British. British don't 'ave a good taste in anything.'

'I'll scream if you don't let go.' Alice says with tears in her eyes. Francis gives another evil smile, so she starts to scream and cries a little when Francis forces her to kiss him. She pulls back. 'HEEEEEELP.'

* * *

Alfred didn't go back to the forest for a few days. Matthew kept nagging about training and that it's important to stay in shape. He sneaks out of training and walks into the forest. He is checking traps. He caught a few bunnies, so he cuts down the animals and walks back home. He goes back to the woods after that with rope. He is making a few traps when he hears a loud yell.

Alfred looks around. He leaves the ropes behind and starts searching for the voice. Suddenly, everything is silent again, but Alfred doesn't trust it. He walks towards the direction he thinks he heard the scream.

'HEEEEEELP.'

"Dammit." Alfred thinks as he starts dashing through the forest. He stops at the edge of the forest and sees a maid struggling against… is that a man or a woman? Doesn't matter. 'HEY.' Alfred shouts with an angry face as he gets closer to the pair. 'Let her go. She doesn't want you.'

The man turns towards Alfred with an angry look. 'I can do to her what I want. I am a prince. Besides, you have nothing to do with this. I suggest you walk away, before I give the order to kill you.'

Alfred smiles. 'This has everything to do with me.' He takes a better look at the girl. "Where did I see her before?" Alfred thinks before he continues. 'She is my… girlfriend.' The girl starts to blush. 'And I'm not afraid of you, prince. I will take you on myself if it's needed.'

The prince takes one last look at the maid before he releases her and walks away. The girl runs towards Alfred and hugs him. 'Thank you. Thank you so much. I was so scared what he would do to me.' The girl started to cry softly.

Alfred smiles gently at the girl and wraps his arms around her. 'Shush. It's Ok. The man left. You don't need to feel afraid anymore.' He feels her nod against his chest.

The two sit down next to each other when the girl calms down. Alfred looks at the girl and then notices her eyes. 'You are Alice, aren't you.' He says softly. Alice looks up in shock when Alfred calls her name.

'Please don't bring me back to the castle or tell anyone I'm here.' Alice pleads. 'That perverted prince is after me and my father probably won't take sides with me anyway.'

Alfred chuckles. 'I wasn't planning on doing that. I read your letter, so I know what's going on. Well… part of it. I wouldn't send you back to a place like that. It's terrifying. Knowing that even your own house isn't safe anymore.'

Alice nods. Then, suddenly she thinks back about what Alfred said to Francis. 'So I am your girlfriend. I don't remember ever agreeing on that but…'

Alfred turns bright red and looks away. 'What? He said it was none of my business, so I had to make up a reason to make it my business. I didn't have time to think about it so I just said the first thing that got into my head!'

Alice laughs softly and leans against Alfred. 'Thank you. I mean it. I don't know and don't WANT to know what would have happened if you didn't come to save me.' Alfred wraps his arm around her shoulder.

'Well, guess what? You don't have to think about it, because it didn't happen. And besides, I won't let him. He's disgusting. What's with his clothes by the way? I don't know if it's me, but it looked like he's wearing a dress. And tights? Seriously?' Alfred says with disgust. Alice looks at Alfred and starts to laugh.

'That's what my siblings and I have been trying to tell the king. The king, however, doesn't want to fight another war, so he takes the easy path. An alliance. The French said that the alliance should be bonded by marriage, so here is the prince.' Alice says with a sigh. 'If only he were a better person. I would have liked him better if he'd just be like people expect a noble to be.'

Alfred just nods. He then gets a crazy idea. 'You know, you could come with me. See the village, meet my brother, be free for a little while.'

She looks at Alfred with shock, but then starts to think about it. 'Yes, I would love to go with you. Anywhere is better than the castle.'

The two walk through the woods to the village. They talk about each other all the way. Alfred tells about how his parents died and what his brother is like. Alice talks about her father and her siblings. She also tells Alfred about her mother when Alfred promises not to tell anyone what she said to him.

'My mother was a very kind and gentle woman. I got my blonde hair from her. Peter, my younger brother, also has her hair. Dylan, Aednat and Bryn got father's brown hair. Patrick has red hair, but according to my father, he got that from my grandfather. I also got my eye colour from my mother. She had the most beautiful green eyes. Patrick, Dylan, Bryn and I have green eyes. Aednat and Peter have our father's eye colour, blue'

'She sure sounds pretty.' Alfred says with a big smile. Alice smiles gently in return. 'How did she actually die? In the end, nobody outside the castle knows what really happened.' Alice smile fades and turns sad.

'She got killed in the war between England and France. It's the main reason we hate the French. That's why I can't believe father wants to make peace with them. To make an alliance and even force me to marry that horrible person who calls himself a prince.' Now she turns angry. 'Every time I say something, father always fights back. Saying that he knows best. Honestly, he's driving me crazy. He expects me to be polite and use my manners, but the prince is doing all kinds of indecent things in the castle. How do you expect me to be polite to that revolting French…'

Alice stops herself and takes a few deep breaths. 'Sorry, I got a little upset.'

Alfred nods. 'I understand.' He takes Alice's wrist and pulls her towards him. She wants to struggle first, but stops when she notices that he only wants to hug her. 'I know what it's like to lose a parent. I think that deep down, your father is very confused and doesn't know what to do. Just give him some time and he'll be fine.'

She hugs Alfred back tightly when tears slowly fall down. He rubs her back as she starts to cry again. Alfred puts his chin on her head as he keeps rubbing her back. After a long while, she stops crying. 'Sorry.' She mumbles. 'I'm tired.'

'Then sleep a little.' Alfred whispers in her ear. 'I'll take you to my home. You'll be able to meet my twin. I also want to show you the village. Just sleep for now. I'll carry you.' Alice thinks about her options but choses to sleep pretty fast. Alfred lifts her from the ground and carries her home in bridal style.

* * *

Patrick sits at his table in his room, thinking. Someone knocks on the door and Aednat enters. Patrick looks up, sighs and looks down again. 'Hey, what's with the reaction?'

'I think I won't be a king. I'll give the throne to Dylan if it means I can protect my wee little sister.' Patrick says sadly. 'Don't try to persuade me. I've thought about it. A lot.'

Aednat looks at her brother with shock and sits down next to her brother. 'What do you mean "I won't be king"? What did father tell you? When did he tell you that? Why should you even listen to him? Look what he makes Alice go through!' Aednat puts her hand on Patrick's. 'Don't give up the throne. You'll make a better king than Dylan and you know it.'

Patrick laughs softly. 'That's treason ye know? But ye're right. Dylan caves under pressure. Dad said that if I make "one more mistake" Dylan will be the next king. I really don't want to give up the throne, but I can't sacrifice Alice for it.'

Aednat and Patrick sit in silence as they think.

'You can chop of the prince's head once you're king.'

'That's too late and then we'll have war again'

'We can chop of his head now.'

'Father's afraid the French won't keep their word.'

'We can hide Alice.'

'Father will suspect it's me.'

They both sigh and think the same thing. "This is impossible. How do we get this situation straight?" they sigh once more and look at each other. "Bollocks"

Patrick stands up. 'I'm going to take a look at Alice. Will ye join me?' Aednat nods and follows her brother. The two of them walk to Alice's room. When they open the door, nobody is there.

'Alice?' Patrick yells as he enters the room and looks around. The two look at each other with panic in their eyes and Patrick says what both are thinking. 'She ran away.'

* * *

Alice wakes up when Alfred made it to the village. Alfred keeps talking about who lives here and where they live, but Alice doesn't pay attention. She looks at all the houses and all the people. 'It's so nice here.' Alice says, interrupting Alfred's story about whatever it was.

Alfred smiles. 'It sure is. I want you to meet my twin brother. Come on.' He takes her hand and pulls her with him. Alice blushes when she feels his hand grasping hers and suddenly feels so happy she could die. They enter a house at the edge of the village. Alice sees a man, sitting at a table. He is sharpening a sword, which terrifies her a little, but then she notices that the man looks just like Alfred.

'Hey Matt. How're you doing? Those things sharp yet?' Alfred says with a big smile.

Matthew sighs and looks up. 'You know they would be sharp faster if you actually help…ed. Who is that girl?'

Alice feels nervous but steps forward. 'My name is Alice Kirk…' Alfred keeps a hand for her mouth and whispers in her ear.

'Are you sure you want to tell anyone here that you are a princess? You are wearing the clothes of a maid right now. I think it would be safer to say that you are a maid.' Alice nods. She is all red now. She feels his breath on her neck as he whispers and his soft voice gives her goose bumps.

Matthew looks at them with shock. He keeps staring at the girl as Alfred takes his hand from her mouth. He looks between the two. 'Matt, Alice is a friend of mine. We came to say hi.'

'I can tell.' Matthew says very softly. Matthew then smiles. 'I don't know what Alfred told you, but I am Matthew Williams, his twin brother. He just loves to dump all the work on my shoulders.' He says with a kind smile.

'HEY! That's not true. I do some stuff around the house too!'

'Nice to meet you, Matthew.' Alice says with a smile.

Alice and Alfred join Matthew and sit down as Alice and Matthew talk about each other. They were talking for a while, but stop when they hear that it's loud outside. The three go outside and Alfred walks to the first person he sees. 'What's going on?'

'It's the second princess.' The villager answers. 'The king just gave the knights the order to search everywhere in the village to search for her. The first prince looked in her room, but she wasn't there. It seems she ran away from home. I'm not surprised. I would do the same as her if I had a fiancée like her.'

Alice pales. What if they find her with Alfred and Matthew. What kind of conclusions would they take?

'I have to go home. I hope to see you again, Alfred, Matthew.' Alice says with a smile and a little bow before she runs of. Matthew goes back inside, but Alfred chases her. They are in the middle of the woods when Alfred finally catches up to her.

'Wait, Alice.' Alfred says when he catches her. They are both panting and out of breath. 'Will you ever come back and visit us?'

'I don't know' Alice replies. 'My father might lock me up.'

Alfred puts his hands on Alice's arms. 'I don't know if you like me and you can kill me for this later but I won't let you leave before I do this.'

Alice wants to ask what, but Alfred gently pushes his lips on hers. She is shocked at the beginning, but soon snaps out of it and kisses Alfred back. Alfred puts his hands on her hips as Alice throws her arms around his neck. Alfred embraces her as they deepen the kiss. They never felt so happy before. Alfred is relieved when he feels her kissing him back. it isn't an one sided love.

They slowly let go of each other. Both are smiling gently at the other. 'Alfred, I really have to go now. I don't know how mad my father is and what he has planned for me, but I promise that I will come back to you. No matter what happens.'

'I know.' Alfred says while hugging her again. 'I trust you. Alice, I love you.'

Alice is shocked to hear those words. She can't say them back. She mustn't. It isn't proper. The king will kill her if he knows she falls in love with a peasant… But what should she listen to? To her father, who wants to give her to a man who has had his way with way to many woman. Or this man who, even though they don't know each other well, seems to seriously love her. Who actually cares for her.

'I love you too, Alfred.' The two share a last kiss and both return to their own home.

* * *

The king is furious. 'HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!' All the people are gathered in the throne room. Alice managed to sneak into her room and change her clothes. She hid the maid uniform under her bed and went to Patrick's room. Little did she know that her father was there as well.

Her father sits on his throne while he yells at her. She sits on her legs in front of her father. All the people are on the right and left side of the room, not daring to go close to the king or the princess. The other princes and Aednat are standing with all the other people. Francis, however, is standing next to the king. 'You embarrass me over and over. When will you finally stop struggling against your fate?'

The king stands up and walks towards Alice and pulls her up by her arm. 'You will never, ever go out of that room, you hear me? NEVER. I don't want to see your disgusting face anymore.' He wants to slap her face, but is again stopped by Patrick.

'Then Alice has no more business in this castle. If you're going to lock her up forever, then you might as well let her go. She deserves her freedom.' Patrick says while stopping his struggling father.

The king stops struggling, but looks back at his son. He punches Patrick in the face. 'I've warned you, Patrick. I told you not to make any more missteps. I will hereby …'

'STOP.' Aednat yells. Everyone looks at her. She runs towards her father and hugs him. 'Please, father. Stop. Don't make decisions you will regret later. How about we have some tea in the garden? I am sure you will be calm when you enter the castle again. Or maybe you would like to play chess with one of your advisors? They always have time for you. Or would you rather like to do something with me? Maybe we can play chess together.'

The king slowly calms down. 'Sorry, Aednat. I request that everyone leaves this room.' Everyone rushes out of the room. Alice runs to Patrick and helps him up. They leave the room together in silence. Aednat stays and comforts her father.

Alice hugs Patrick when they are out of the throne room. 'Thank you, Patrick. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for making you go through this. If only I didn't leave the castle.' Patrick smiles and pats her on her back with one hand.

'I rather have him hit me than you. I know why ye left the castle. No one can blame ye for it. Francis is… different? Anyway, I'm sure everyone understands. Father is just worried about the state of this nation. He has a lot of stress because he has a lot of work. Don't mind him. And besides, no matter how much I love to bully ye, I still love ye like my wee little sister.'

Alice smiles and hugs him tighter before letting go. 'Would you mind if I would leave the castle for a few hours soon?'

Patrick laughs. 'As long as ye warn me and tell me when ye're back. I have ta cover up for ye in case father needs ye. I won't stop ye. I don't know what it's like to marry a prick, but I du understand that ye want to be gone for a few moments'

Alice also laughs and runs towards her room when Patrick arrives at his own. She enters her room and looks at the village. She then runs towards her desk and takes out her notebook. She then notices that she still doesn't have her ink and quill. She left it behind at the rock when Francis came for her. Sakura enters the room after being called.

'Sakura, do you see that rock over there?' Alice asks as she points to the rock. Sakura nods. 'I left my quill and ink there when I went out that time. Could you get it for me?'

'Of course, milady.' Sakura says as she bows. she then walks away to get the quill and ink.

Alice smiles as she thinks back about how she said goodbye to Alfred. She can't believe she actually kissed a man. And in that way. She blushes as she looks outside. She wants to write things down about Alfred. What she knows about him, how she feels about him. She wants to write everything up. She wishes that Sakura could be faster with grabbing her stuff. The scene in the forest kept playing in Alice mind. She didn't notice her father entering her room until she heard footsteps close to her side. She looks around.

'Alice, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. But I want you to understand that I was very worried. What if something happened to you? I was so worried that I got mad at you for slipping out of the castle.'

Alice smiles gently at her father. 'It is fine, father. I understand.'

The king smiles back. 'So you won't mind that I decided that you will marry within a week.'

'WHAT!' Alice stares at her father with shock.

'We need that alliance as soon as possible. Besides, Francis is allowed to touch you after marriage, because you are husband and wife. And when you get his children, the first son will be king of England AND France. That way, we no longer have financial problems.'

Her father keeps on talking, but Alice doesn't pay attention. She stands up and runs away in the middle of her father's conversation. She runs past Sakura, who is watching her with a puzzled face. She runs back to her eldest brother's room. Once she gets there, she starts pounding on the doors. It is then that she breaks. She starts sobbing. Patrick opens the door and hugs her. He puts one arm on her back and one on her upper legs as he lifts her up and carries her into his room.

* * *

Alfred goes back home and meets a suspicious Matthew when he gets home. Matthew has his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes are saying "I know your secret". 'That girl you brought along, Alice.' Matthew starts. 'She is Alice Kirkland, isn't she? She is the second princess that ran away from the castle.'

Alfred's eyes widen, but then turn pleading. 'Please, Matthew. Don't tell anyone about her. She is so lonely in that castle. The things her father forces her to do, the prince with the horrible character…'

'Alfred, you don't know what the prince is like.'

'I do know what the prince is like.'

'No, you do not. You never met the guy.'

'I did. The first time I saw him, he was forcing himself on her.'

'He did WHAT!' Matthew yells with shock.

'Please, Matthew. Just don't tell anyone. I lo-.' Alfred cuts himself of but Matthew caught the last sentence.

'You what?' Matthew asks, turning angry at his twin.

'N…nothing. I just want to stay friends with her. She needs someone to talk to. She needs someone where she can be honest to. She's suffocating in there.' Alfred was looking at his twin with desperation and sadness.

Matthew sighs. 'Oh, Alfred. Fine, have it your way. I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway. They would probably kill us for hiding the princess.'

The two walk outside with wooden swords and start their practice. That evening, Alfred looks towards the castle, dreaming of the next time he will see his princess again.

* * *

Alice has explained everything to Patrick, who went from rage to sadness. Alice found out in the throne room that Patrick would lose his right as king if he protects her any longer. She doesn't want to sacrifice Patrick for her selfishness. "just once more. For one last time, I want to be selfish. I want to choose who I will lose my virginity to." She looks at her brother, who is pacing in the room. 'Patrick, I have one last request. One last request before my life becomes hell.'

Patrick stops pacing and looks at her with surprise. 'Anything. Ye can ask anything.' He says while walking towards her and taking her hands in his. 'Do ye want me to go and get you something? What do ye want?'

Alice smiles gently at her older brother. 'I want you to deliver a letter. Also, I will be leaving the castle tonight.' Patrick wants to interrupt, but Alice puts her hand on his mouth. 'Don't worry. I have maid's clothes. The guards will think I am a maid going home.' Patrick nods. 'I will be right back with the letter.' Alice says and leaves her brother's room. She runs to her own room and writes as fast but elegant as she can.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I am afraid I have some horrifying news. I want to meet you tonight, inside the forest, where no one can find us. I also want to give you something of great value. Something that I only want you to have. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you. I wish I could stay in your arms forever. I will see you at the edge of the forest around midnight. The edge on the side of the village, not of the castle. Until tonight._

_Alice K._

She folds the letter and goes back to Patrick. Patrick leaves immediately after receiving instructions from his sister. He walks towards the village and starts running when he's out of sight. He enters the village and knocks on a door. A door opens, and a muscled, blond man opens the door. Patrick frowns. 'Are you Alfred Jones?' the blond man nods.

'My name is Patrick. I am here to give you this letter. It's from my sister, Alice.' Patrick becomes curious when Alfred's eyes light up and starts to smile. 'Are you a friend of Alice?'

Alfred looks back at Patrick and nods. 'Alice sneaked out of the castle once. I looked after her while she was in the village. I thought it would be dangerous to leave her alone.' Alfred says with a bright smile. 'We also wrote from time to time.'

Patrick smiles gently at Alfred. 'Thank you for taking care of my sister. It's nice to know that she has friends outside of the castle. I hope you don't mind looking after her every time she leaves the castle? It will be the only freedom she has. It is all I can offer her.' Alfred turns serious and nods. Patrick nods and walks away. Alfred reads the letter and starts to wonder. "Something of great value?"

Patrick walks back to the castle, lost in thoughts. "I won't let Alice get al sad while she lives in MY castle. Well… soon.. to be my castle. That frog probably has affaires. He can't complain if Alice decides that she wants to go downtown to see some people. Though I hate to marry her to that… man… I guess, she said she doesn't want me to lose my place on the throne for her wishes. If she doesn't want to sacrifice me for her wishes, then I guess this is all the freedom I can give.

* * *

ZaphiraX: Until here. What is "something of great value"? Think Alfred, think.

Sephie: I thought we would stay with the original cliff-hanger. You're lucky, everyone. We were thinking of writing a horrible cliff-hanger. But then ZaphiraX decided that she wanted the chapter to be a little bit longer.

ZaphiraX: I will leave the next chapter to you Sephie, because here is where the M-Rating is starting.

Sephie: I will warn everyone beforehand when the "dirty" scene begins so that you can skip it if you want. Though we are not in agreement yet if there will be one or two dirty scenes. If there are two, then I will warn you before both scenes. Those who don't want to read it can just skip forward until the story is decent again. **I will make the warnings bold like this sentence.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love, Duty and Marriage

Sephie: ZaphiraX and I wrote this story together, but we didn't have any time for the author notes above and under the story, so I have the privilege to fill up these two spaces. I'll be honest, ZaphiraX had this idea for a few months, but from the plot I could see how she had it all in her head. I actually wanted to write this story to cheer her up because she is going through a very hard period. I don't want her to sweat on other stories when she can easily think up a thousand ideas for this story. Sorry for everyone who wants the other stories to go on, but I think that ZaphiraX' mood is the most important right now. You all can hit me after ending this story XD. (the youtube link only misses the dot com.) such a pretty song...

* * *

Chapter 3: Love, Duty and Marriage

Alfred sneaks out of the house after Matthew falls asleep. He walks towards the forest and looks around. He can't find Alice anywhere. Then, suddenly, he hears humming. A beautiful but sad song drifts through the wind, towards Alfred. He walks towards the humming and sees Alice in her maid outfit, sitting against a big tree. He sits down next to her as she goes on. When she is done, Alfred is first to speak up. 'What is that song?' Alice smiles.

( www . youtube dot com / watch ?v= zfFbe g0ffSE)

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine._

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Without no seams nor needlework, then he'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell him to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Between salt water and the sea strands, then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there, he once was a true love of mine._

She looks at Alfred when she is done singing. Alfred never heard someone sing so beautiful. 'It is called "Scarborough Fair". It is a sad song. It is originally sung by a man if I remember correctly. He tells his former lover that if she completes these impossible tasks, he will take her back.'

Alice leans against Alfred and puts her head on his shoulder. 'When I was little, I thought it was a sad love song. I thought the man wanted to see his lover again. But when I grew up, I finally noticed the true meaning behind the words.'

Alfred smiles as he puts his head on hers. 'I got your note. I am really curious about what you wanted to give me. Something of "great value." And that you have horrifying news?' Alice sighs.

'Though I really don't want to talk about it, I have to tell you something.' She takes her head of Alfred's shoulder so that she can look in his eyes. 'I am going to marry the prince this week because I ran away. He wants to make an alliance because our country will "improve" if we do.'

Alfred looks shocked at the girl. Alice tries to hold in her tears, but one manages to escape her eyes. Alfred brushes it away with his thumb and kisses her forehead. He gives her a sad smile. 'We knew that this day was coming. Somewhere inside our hearts, we knew. It doesn't matter. I will always love you, Alice.'

Alice breaks as Alfred hugs her. He wraps his arms around her fragile form as she cries against his chest. They sit there for a long while, hugging each other. Even Alfred let some tears fall. Alice sees it and wraps her arms around his neck, hoping to comfort him a little. The two console each other as the tears slip from their eyes. It takes a while before both have calmed down.

'I want to give you something before I go back to the castle.' Alice whispers when she puts her hands on his shoulders and leans back. Alfred lets his hands slip towards her waist as he looks up slightly to look into her eyes. Alice blushes. She leans towards his ear. 'I want to give you my virginity.'

Alfred looks at her in surprise as she turns all red. He smiles gently. 'Alice.'

She looks back to Alfred. Her blush fades a little and leans forward. Their lips meet. They kiss gently at first, but it becomes passionate and the two hold on to each other as tight as they can. They pull away to breathe. 'Not here.' Alice says while panting. 'Someone… could see us.' Alfred takes her home with him. They don't enter the house, but to a little barn that's diagonally behind the house. They make a bed out of hay. Alfred walks inside the house and quietly takes a few blankets. One to lie on and one to cover them. Once they're done, Alfred lays Alice down on the blanket.

**You might want to skip this part if you don't want to read the M – rated part.**

'Are you sure.' Alfred whispers. Alice smiles and nods. The two start kissing again. Alfred pulls on the ribbon and loosens the apron. He then slides his right hand over her leg and slips of her shoe. He does the same with the other hand once the right hand is on her waist. Alice takes off the ribbon around her neck. She takes of her fake glasses and pulls her hair free from the pigtails. Alfred smiles as he pulls away from her lips.

'I never noticed you hair is this long.' He says as he slides a hand through her hair. Alice smiles as she takes Alfred's shirt and pulls it over his head.

'You might discover more things about me tonight.'

'Can I take of your tights?' Alfred asks. Alice blushes as she nods. Alfred's hands slide over Alice's legs again, but this time, they slide up. He takes of her tights and opens the buttons from blouse like upper part from the dress. It seems like time sped up from that point. Clothes were shed and the two kiss as they explore each other's bodies.

Alfred looks down and sees that Alice is already wet. Alice notices and blushes as she looks away. Alfred smiles gently and slowly presses in. Alice hisses. 'Sorry, does it hurt? Do you want me to stop. What…' Alfred starts to panic, but Alice pulls him down by the neck and kisses him.

'The first time always hurts. I will be fine soon, so don't stop.' Alice says when she pulls away. Alfred smiles gently. He slowly goes in, until he is completely inside her. Alice has a death grip on Alfred's shoulders and tears slowly walk down her face. Alfred kisses her face and strokes her sides. Alfred takes a good look at Alice's body while she's trying to adjust to him. He traces one hand over her beautiful curves. She is skinnier than her clothes make her look. Her breast aren't big, but they aren't small either. "Just perfect." He thinks as he lets his eyes wander

Alfred starts to panic again when he sees that Alice is bleeding where they are joined. 'Oh god Alice, you're bleeding. I'm so sorry. I think we should stop after all. This can't be good.'

Alice sighs and the tears stop. She finally adjusted. 'That was… my hymen. It… bleeds… when it's… broken. I'm… going to be… fine.' Alice says between pants. She laughs softly. 'Stop worrying. I'm not… going to… break.' She lifts her right hand and puts it on Alfred's cheek. The two share an intimate, but gentle kiss.

Alfred pulls out slowly, only to move back in again. Alfred starts a slow and gentle pace. At first, Alice only felt the pain of something penetrating her. But now, the pain slowly fades away for something else. Alice can't explain it, but it feels good. Alfred raises the pace slowly when he hears Alice moan. she moans even more when Alfred puts his mouth on a nipple and starts to suck and nibble.

Alfred thrusts harder and faster. Alice tries to hold onto Alfred's back. The two get closer and closer to the edge. Alice is first. 'Al… Alfred… so… so cl-close.' She moans. 'AAAAAAAh.'

Alice comes. Alfred thrusts a few more times before he pulls out and comes onto the blanket. Alfred doesn't want to make her pregnant and though he is pretty high from their activity, he doesn't want to screw up. The two pant and Alfred pulls the second blanket over their naked bodies. He pulls Alice against himself and wraps his arms around her. Alice nuzzles against Alfred's chest before she falls asleep. Alfred gives Alice a kiss on the forehead strokes her head before he too, falls asleep.

**The M-rating stuff stops here. It's safe to read from here on.**

Alice wakes up first. She wonders where is. She wakes up when she sees Alfred next to her. 'Oh my god, I just gave away my first time.' Alice says while smiling and blushing. She holds her head in her hands. She looks outside and sees that it is morning. 'I have to get back to the castle… ' her smile and blush fades. 'I don't want to go back, but I don't have a choice, do I?' she says while brushing one hand through Alfred's hair. Alfred smiles and leans into her hand while sleeping on. She smiles gently.

She kisses his forehead before she puts on her clothes and enters the house. She searches for something to write with and something to write on, when she finds her ink and quill. She quickly writes something on a piece of paper. She puts back the ink and quill, lays the note in Alfred's hand and quickly returns to the castle.

* * *

She goes to her room and puts on a sky blue dress that covers until her feet. It is a wider dress with long sleeves. There are flowers and leaves embroidered in a slight darker blue and there walk vines over the sleeves. It has become one of her favourite dresses, because the colour reminds her of Alfred's eyes. She combs her hair and leaves it loose. She then walks towards Patrick's room. "I only notice now, but I actually come here often." She thinks as she waits for her brother to answer.

Patrick opens the door and pulls Alice in. He closes the door as soon as she enters. 'Where have ye been all night? Do you have any idea how worried I was?'

'Calm down, Patrick. I was with Alfred. He's a soldier, so I'm safe as long as I'm with him.'

Patrick nods. 'Then I guess it's okay.'

Alice smiles and hugs her brother. 'Thank you for letting me leave the castle. It means really much to me.' Patrick smiles gently and strokes her back. Patrick wanted to say something, but the king enters the room without knocking. The two let go of each other immediately. The king looks angry and stern first, but he takes a breath and smiles.

'Alice, Francis and I have decided that you will be wed in two days. We have already arranged the most things. You and Aednat will search for a dress while the rest of the family takes care of all the rest.'

The two look at their father in shock. 'IN TWO DAYS?' the two yell at their father. 'Father, please don't take this the wrong way, but isn't that fast?' Alice asks

'No it is not. Now go and get ready. You and Aednat will go to the tailor to get a wedding dress.' the king says and walks away. 'Patrick, you follow me. We still have a lot of work to do. There are many things we still need to arrange.' The two look at each other in panic and Patrick runs after his father. Alice walks to her sister's room.

'Aednat, are you there?' She asks when she's there. She enters the room after hearing a faint 'yes'. Alice walks toward her sister. Aednat sits in front of a big mirror, brushing her hair. 'Father told me that you will go to the tailor with me.' Aednat sighs.

'Yes, though I'd love to cancel this wedding. We don't need the French to get our country out of financial problems.'

Alice smiles. 'I'd love to cancel this wedding too, but for very different reasons.'

Aednat smiles. 'It's not like we can change anything, so let's go and have that dress made.' Aednat stands up and together with a few guards, they go to the village.

* * *

Alfred is alone when he wakes up. "I wanted to cuddle before she left." Alfred thinks as he gets up and puts on his clothes. He looks at the blankets they used. One is clean, but the other is all dirty. "I guess I'll throw that one away. He then sees a note on the floor. He picks it up and reads the note.

_Good morning Alfred,_

_I'm sorry, but I really have to go to the castle now. Before anyone notices I'm gone. I want you to know that I don't regret last night and that I felt safe in your arms. No matter what happens, I will always love you._

_Alice K._

Alfred smiles gently at the note, but then turns sad. She is going to marry the prince. She won't have time for him anymore. He is really happy that he got her virginity, but he'd rather give it to someone else if it meant having her for the rest of his life. Just thinking about her living with him made his heart burst with happiness. He's already daydreaming about how he would hug her every day and how he would never let her go. He'd give her a chaste kiss on the cheek or the forehead every time he would pass her by. But the daydream ends, and he has a blanket to throw away.

When Alfred enters the house, Matthew looks at him with a big smile. 'Matt? What happened? Why do you look so happy?'

Matthew says nothing and gives Alfred a letter. _"Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams"_ is written on the envelope with elegant letters. Alfred opens it with much curiosity and smiles when he reads the letter. 'Hell yeah, dude. We got a mission. About time.'

_Dear Alfred and Matthew,_

_As you probably already know, the second princess will be married to the prince of France. The king, however does not think that the wedding day will go smoothly. He wants extra guards, everywhere. Everyone is requested to come to the castle as soon as possible. He also wants extra guards at the princess' chambers, because she has the urge to flee. He thinks that she will run away before the wedding day. Your mission will be to protect the castle and make sure the princess does not run away a second time._

_We have your armour polished and ready for the mission. All you have to do is sharpen your sword and head this way. If you bring clothes or any private possessions, you can put them in the living quarters, as always. We hope to see you soon._

_Head of royal guards_

'Does that mean we get close to Alice?' Alfred says with a puzzled face. Matthew just nods.

'Let's get ready to go to the castle. You might want to tell Alice that you are a guard inside the castle next time you meet her. I'm sure she would be really happy with a friend inside the castle.'

Alfred smiles. 'Sure, let's pack our stuff and go. I can't wait to go back to the castle.'

The two pack their stuff and go to the castle. They head for the Head of the royal guards immediately. They have to let him know that they are in the castle, for various reasons. They then go to the living quarters the guards use. When I guard has to stay at the castle for a very long time, they have to stay inside the castle for security reasons. They have to sleep inside the castle, until their mission has ended. They then head back to the head of guards to receive their task.

'Jones, Williams. I heard that the two of you are strong and have good teamwork. I want the two of you to guard the princess' room as soon as she's back from the tailor. The king is afraid that she will try to run away from her marriage. So keep a good eye on her.'

'YES, SIR.' The two say while saluting. They walk towards the armoury to retrieve their armour and then stand guard at the princess' room. Currently empty.

* * *

'Please sir, I don't want an extravagant dress. I simple one is good enough for me.' Alice says while the tailor measures her.

'I'm sorry, your majesty, but the king has ordered me to give you a big ball gown. I could tone it down, but I can't keep it simple. Maybe your sister has some ideas on the dress?' The tailor says while keeping her eyes on her work.

Aednat smiles. 'Make it as hideous as you can. Maybe the Prince will run when you enter the chapel.' Aednat laughs softly. 'How I would love to see the prince in horror. He seems to care a lot about his image. How about we cut his hair short and…'

'Enough, Aednat. What if someone hears? We'll get into trouble.' Alice whispers with a smile.

'Who cares. I hate that French bastard. He creeps me out.' Aednat says with a huff. 'I don't know why you came back to the castle. I would stay away with a fiancée like that.'

Alice smiles. 'I love you too, sister.'

Once the tailor dismisses Alice, the two walk back in silence. Alice says goodbye to Aednat when they enter the castle and Alice returns to her room. She looks down sad while she walks to her room she is about to open her door when she hears a familiar voice. 'Don't look so down, it'll ruin your pretty face.'

She looks to the guard on her left and sees Alfred's face. 'Alfred.' Alice says with a smile as she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him. Alfred blushes a bit, but hugs her back. Matthew just smiles. 'Oh my god, Alfred. What are you doing here? Why are you in a armour? I'm so happy to see you. I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so lonely here.'

Alfred laughs. 'Calm down Alice. I am a soldier, remember? They gave me a job as a guard. Matthew is with me, see?' Alice lets go of Alfred and looks at the other guard. She smiles gently.

'How are you doing, Matthew? Sorry for ignoring you like this. It isn't really nice here so I'm so happy to know the two of you are here.'

Matthew smiles back and bows. 'The honour is mine. You also don't have to worry about ignoring me. Alfred and you seem to be close friends, so I understand that you are very happy so see him.'

Alice is about to say goodbye and enter the room, but Francis walks up to her. 'Ah, my sweet little princess.' He says with a proud smirk.

Alice sighs. 'Hello, your majesty. Can I help you?' She says with a tired tone.

'Don't be like that, mon lapin. I just wanted to 'ave a peaceful little talk with you. After all, you are my fiancée. I would like zu know the girl I am marrying.' Francis throws Alfred a dirty look before smiling again. 'And I would also like zu know who zis… nice… young man is, for trying to steal my girl.'

Alfred and Alice look at each other in shock, but then Alice winks with the eye Francis can't see. Alfred stares dumbfounded back at Francis. Alice talks first. 'We are friends. Nothing more.'

'The princess sometimes asks for my opinion. That's all.' Alfred fills up.

Francis stares at Matthew. Matthew notices the stare and nods. 'Very well. Zen I will no longer say anything. But if I notize zat you have lied to me, zen you, Alice, 'ave a problem.' Francis takes another long look at Alfred before he turns on his heel and walks away. Alfred whispers as soon as Francis is far away.

'Alice, I think you might want to enter your room.'

'Alfred, I totally agree with you. I don't think this will go unpunished.' Alice sighs and Matthew looks puzzled from Alice to Alfred and back. Alice is about to enter her room, but before she closes the door, she hesitates. She thinks a little longer before she opens the door again. 'Can one of you two go and get my eldest brother? I need prince Patrick.' The two salute and she closes the door.

'I'll go.' Matthew says. 'You want to stay close to Alice, right? I don't really mind anyway.' Alfred shakes his head.

'No, it'll only be suspicious if I stay every time to guard her door. Besides, I already know the dude. It's be easy.' Alfred says with a big smile before he goes.

As Alfred walks away, Matthew murmurs something soft. 'Alfred, how many royalty do you know?'

* * *

Alfred knocks on Patrick's door. The door opens up not long after. 'What's wro…' Patrick stops when he sees Alfred's face. 'You. You are that man from the village. Are you a guard?'

Alfred smiles. 'My name is Alfred F. jones, your majesty. I am a soldier, but I have a mission as a royal guard at the moment. I have come to tell you that the Second princess is asking for you. She is waiting for you in her chambers.' Alfred salutes.

Patrick chuckles. 'Keep tryin', mate.' Patrick says as he walks away.

Alfred sighs. "I should have paid more attention at the etiquette lessons."

They walk back to Alice's room together. Alfred a little behind Patrick. They start to panic when Matthew is out cold. They enter her chambers and see Francis forcing himself on her. He curses. 'No wonder there was only one guard out zere. I should 'ave known.' Alfred wants to hit the French bastard, but Patrick is a few times faster.

'Ye keep yer hands of my wee baby sister, ye hear me.' Patrick shouts as he hits Francis full in the face. Alfred winches. Alice runs towards Alfred and clings onto him as Patrick gives him a few more hits. Alice let's go when Patrick turns around to her.

'I know ye have ta marry the man, so I avoided his face. You are staying in my room now.' Patrick says and pulls Alice along.

Alfred follows them after picking up Matthew. Alfred first puts Matthew against the wall in a sitting position. Alfred then puts his left knee on the ground and leans Matthew's upper body on his shoulder. He then wraps his arms around Matthew's legs as he stands up. He carries his brother with him as he follows Alice and Patrick.

Alfred puts Matthew down on a chair as soon as he enters the room and Alice looks at the fallen twin. 'Is he going to be okay?'

Alfred smiles. 'The French prince isn't very strong. He's just unconscious.'

Patrick nods and then turns to Alice. 'We both know that no matter what we do, father wants that marriage. But that won't stop me from protecting ye. Yer stayin' here as long as yer not married. I don't care what father says. I can't protect ye after the marriage, but I will until that day has arrived.'

Alice smiles as she nods and hugs her brother. 'Thank you, Patrick.'

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Alfred and Matthew are inside the throne room. All the royal guards had to stand in lines and wait for the wedding. To say that Alfred is pissed is an understatement. He keeps murmuring curses under his breath. Hoping that something, ANYTHING, goes wrong. Matthew is all nervous. Not only because of the wedding, but also because of what Alfred might do. Matthew learned it the hard way that you don't want Alfred pissed at you.

The royal family sat down at the first row of the long lines of seats. Only the king wasn't there. Especially the aisle and the place around where Francis stands is heavily guarded. Alfred got the "pleasure" from being "close" to Alice. Alfred is only going to be a few feet away from Alice. The priest didn't look very happy with all the guards, but tried to ignore it.

The church organ started to play and Alice walks down the aisle with her father. She wears a simple white dress that reaches until her feet. The ball gown has a plain pure white skirt, but there are pearls sown into the top. A long green band is tied around her waist, tied as a ribbon on her back. Her hair is braided and she wears white heels, who aren't too long, but not short either. A veil is covering her face. One hand is holding onto her father, her other hand holding up the dress a little.

Francis is in a white tuxedo. He wanted to wear his military uniform, but the King didn't want the wedding to be "spoilt." He smiles when he sees Alice coming his way. Alfred gets more annoyed, angry and jealous when he sees that smile and starts to tap softly with his foot. Matthew tries to calm him down, but Alfred can't help but think that HE wants to stand there, waiting for Alice.

Alice looks around slowly to look at all the people. She also looks at all the guards. It didn't take long for her to see Alfred. She wants to run to him, to jump into his arms. But her father will kill Alfred and lock Alice up forever if he knew. She walks down the aisle with a fake smile.

'We are here to bind Princess Alice Kirkland and…' The priest starts talking, but Alice isn't listening. She imagines Alfred smiling at her. Alfred kissing her. Alfred holding her. '…to be your lawful wife?' "Are we already here?" Alice thinks. "How much have I been daydreaming?"

'Yes.' Francis says. Alice starts to think. She could just say no. She could run away. She would just have to hide until her father forgets. But in the meantime, the United Kingdom would have war with France and at the moment, England is at a big disadvantage. Alice sighs before she also clearly says 'yes.' Alice hoped for a moment that Alfred would object when the priest asked, but it stayed silent and the two are married.

* * *

After the wedding is a ball. Francis walks away from Alice the moment they enter the ballroom and starts talking to nobility, flirting with the girls. Alice sighs. "Thank god, he's gone." She talks to some nobles before watching from the side lines. She's startled when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks to her right side, only to see Alfred with a serious look. Alice smiles as she looks back to all the people in the ball room.

'I've been wishing that things would be different for a few days now.' Alice says softly, so that only the two of them can hear.

'Don't think I will give up on you, just because you're married.' Alfred says back. 'And don't you dare reject me. That prince isn't going to stay faithful, so you don't have to be either.'

'But Alfred, I…'

'Shush. Like I said, don't you dare reject me. There's no need to be loyal to that disgusting… prince.'

Alice smiles gently, though she keeps her gaze forward and reaches for his hand. Alfred notices and grabs her hand in his. They squeeze their hands tightly. Alice is fighting the urge to just hug the guard, so instead leans softly against him. 'I love you… Alfred. No matter what happens.' Alfred smiles.

'I know.'

They stand there for a long while. Tightly holding on to each other's hands like a lifeline. They have to let go when the king speaks up. 'We totally forgot the married pair's first dance. Alice, Francis, if you please.'

Alice walks slowly towards Francis as he reaches out to her with one hand. He takes it softly and the two start dancing the English waltz. Francis and Alice dance elegantly, but Francis' hand lowers slowly. Very slowly. The most people don't notice, but Alfred does. He tries to calm himself. In his thoughts, he repeats that Alice doesn't want Francis to do that. That Alice loves him thousands and thousand times more than the French bastard. But he's close to snapping. He hates that he can't do anything to protect his princess from the pervert.

Alfred feels a hand on his own and looks aside. Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand so that he would calm down. Alfred smiles and gives a gentle squeeze, letting Matthew know that he's fine now. Everyone in the ballroom applauds when the couple is done dancing. Patrick walks towards Alice and bows. 'May I have this dance?' Patrick tries to ask in the English accent.

Alice smiles. The king had sent Patrick to Scotland when they had war with France. The war took long to end and by the time Patrick came back to the castle, he was talking like he lived there since forever. The accent is slowly fading, but it is still very much there.

Alice bows back. 'Of course. It is an honour.' The two start waltzing, but Patrick whispers in her ear as soon as the music starts.

'If the French bastard thinks he's getting laid tonight, he's dead wrong.' Patrick whispers and Alice is shocked. 'I'll knock him out the moment he crosses your room.'

Alice smiles. 'I appreciate the thought, but you know we'll get into trouble.'

'But….'

'Patrick.' Alice says threating. 'It is only once. After that, you can blow the wind out of him as much as you like. We can't screw up this day. You know that better than I do.' She feels Patrick slump a little. 'I hope it makes you feel a little better when I say he won't get my virginity.'

'WHAT!' Patrick whispers so hard it sounds like he said it normally. They stop waltzing. Alice takes her brothers hand and tugs him along. 'I'll explain somewhere less crowded.' The two walk outside and sit down in the garden on a stone bench. Alice starts as soon as they sit down.

'You see, actually…'

* * *

Sephie: And here we stop XD. We wanted a very mean cliff hanger. One that makes people frustrated and ask 'WHY DID YOU STOP THERE GODDAMMIT!' ZaphiraX and I both feel like perverts now, writing a smut scene like that. Sorry if it sucks by the way. we both never wrote smut before. While we were discussing, we were like "Don't write that, that's dirty. But it's supposed to be dirty. WHY DO WE EVEN WRITE THIS SORT OF SCENE?" XD Happy valentine's day by the way XD.

In the Netherlands, we have a celebration called 'Carnaval'. We go to the pub for 4 days and get drunk XD. But not just drink. We have a special tradition. You MUST put on a costume. Examples: Police (I saw some FBI XD) fireman, Batman, Mega Mindy (Belgium heroine) Slender man. For the girls sexy dresses. Nurse, waitress, Chinese, "soccer coach", Formula one skirts. All kinds of stuff. My brother and I decided we go together and bought the same series. My brother bought a kilt and that funny Scottish hat. I got a sexy Scottish dress with the same hat XD. I even asked my brother to dye his hair red.

He didn't want to. That was a little while back by the way. 11-02-2013


	4. Chapter 4: Disappointment and a picknick

ZaphiraX: Sephie got the author note's last chapter, so I get them this chapter. Geez, you really spoil me too much, Sephie. Other people are going to hate you for it. Though I secretly love you for it XD. We had an awesome time in the pub, but it's time to write again. My secret love… just kidding ;) I don't have a secret love anymore. I confessed and got turned down -_- '. For the people who are thinking "isn't Patrick nice? Scotland is supposed to be a jerk." Yes, Scotland is a kind older brother. It's just that Alice needs a kind brother in this fan fiction. Sorry Scotland.

Chapter 4: Disappointment and a pick nick

'I hope it makes you feel a little better when I say he won't get my virginity.' Alice whispers.

'WHAT!' Patrick whispers so hard it sounds like he said it normally. They stop waltzing. Alice takes her brothers hand and tugs him along. 'I'll explain somewhere less crowded.' The two walk outside and sit down in the garden on a stone bench. Alice starts as soon as they sit down.

'You see, actually I already… did "it" with someone. I knew that I would have to do… "it" with Francis, but I didn't want to give him something so meaningful and important. So I gave it to the person I truly love.'

'But who did ye do it with?' Patrick asks in panic. 'And did he do it… inside you?'

Alice shakes her head. 'He pulled out before he… came.' Alice says while blushing. The two don't know how to talk about it. No matter what you do, those kind of conversations are awkward.

Patrick sighs in relief. Then I guess it's not that horrible. I don't think the French bastard deserves the privilege to have yer first time.'

Alice smiles brightly and tears fill her eyes. 'Thank you, Patrick. I was afraid that you would get angry. It's just, many people have already warned me that I have to keep a strong look on Francis because he won't be faithful. But I don't want to become the desperate princess who searches for her husband's love. I don't even want his bloody love. I…'

Patrick cuts her off with a hug. 'Don't worry, I understand.' The two hug happily.

But no matter how much Patrick, Alice and Alfred wished, the ball still came to an end.

And Francis would be waiting in his room.

Alice walks towards Francis' room, Patrick and Alfred following her. She told them not to come with her, but they both refused. They want to be there for her until the final moment when she enters that room. They arrive and Alice grabs the door handle, but she won't open the door yet.

'Both of you need to go.'

'But Alice…'

'GO.' Alice whispers harshly towards Patrick, who walks away angry while cursing Francis softly.

'Alice.' Alfred still stands behind her. 'Please let me stay.'

'Alfred…'

'I can guard the door. It won't look suspicious at all.'

Alice turns around, takes his head in her hands and kisses him softly. She pulls away and gives Alfred a sad smile. 'Alfred. Please go. You don't want to hear the sounds from the other side of this door.' She says while giving him a fast hug. Alfred hugs her back and then walks away as fast as he can.

Alice turns back to the door and knocks. She opens the door after hearing a response.

Francis smiles as soon as he sees who enters his room. He smiles wickedly. 'Come over 'ere, mon chère.'

* * *

Alfred walks through many halls of the castle before he's finally outside. He walks until he's sure no guards see him. He dashes. He dashes towards his house and takes off his armour as soon as he's home. He falls on his bed and cries. The tears won't stop and it doesn't take long before his pillow is all wet. He holds onto his pillow and his knuckles turn white from gripping so hard.

"I should have known." He thinks between sobs. "I should have known she can't be mine. But this pain. It hurts. It hurts so much. To know that she's his tonight. This aching inside my chest. Like someone is digging out my heart."

Alfred doesn't know how long, but it feels like he's been crying since forever. His tears stop and he almost falls asleep when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Matthew.

'You are in love with her, aren't you.' Alfred is too tired to argue, so he just nods. 'Oh, Alfred.' Alfred closes his eyes and turns around to lie on his back. Matthew lifts up his head and takes away the pillow. He sits down, buts the pillow on his lap and then puts back Alfred's head. Matthew strokes Alfred's head as he leans back against the stone wall of the small bedroom.

"I don't need to tell him anything." Matthew thinks when he sees the red under his twin brother's eyes. "He already knows she's out of his reach." Matthew chuckles silently when he thinks of the time when he confronted Alfred a few days ago. "It was plain obvious when he tried to explain what she is to him." Matthew saw Alfred walking towards the exit of the castle and when he saw Alfred actually leaving the castle, he got worried. He went after Alfred, only to find him crying his eyes out. Alfred falls asleep while Matthew strokes his head. Matthew falls asleep long after.

* * *

Alice becomes nervous as she slowly walks towards Francis. 'My lord.' She says as she bows for her husband.

Francis keeps smiling. 'Please, we are married now. Call me Francis.' He stands up and walks towards Alice. The wedding dress Alice wears has many little buttons on the backside. Francis takes Alice in his arms as he starts working on the buttons. He opens the dress slowly and Alice doesn't make a move to stop him. Instead she pushes the coat from the tux from his shoulders and loosens his tie.

**You might want to skip this part if you don't want to read the M – rated part.**

Francis shrugs of his coat and Alice starts on his dress shirt. Meanwhile, Francis slowly slips her wedding dress from her shoulders. His fingers follow the dress downwards, feeling up her body. Alice shivers, but doesn't stop. She quickly undoes the buttons and takes of the dress shirt. Francis is disappointed to see that Alice wears a corset under her dress. He takes of the rest of his clothes.

He unties her corset. For a moment, he looked disappointed, but turned it into a fake smile as soon as he could. The look didn't escape Alice though. Francis hoped for bigger boobs, but it seems that she is not big enough for his tastes. "Too bad for him." Alice thinks annoyed.

Francis picks up Alice and lays her softly onto the bed. He starts kissing her neck and slowly goes down to her chest, stomach down towards her private parts. Alice blushes, but doesn't stop him. Instead, she closes her eyes and imagines it's Alfred touching her. Alfred's hands are rougher because of all the work, but it works with enough imagination. Her imagination fades when Francis enters her. As she predicted, he doesn't hold back. He thrust into her, not thinking about her feelings.

Alice tries to think about Alfred, but Francis is too rough and it hurts. Alfred would never hurt her. She cries as Francis keeps thrusting. She begs him to go slower, but Francis doesn't hear her. He buries himself deep inside her when he comes. Alice's eyes widen and Francis falls on top of her, all exhausted.

**The M-rating stuff stops here. It's safe to read from here on.**

Alice isn't tired at all. All she feels is hurt. She rolls Francis from her aching body, clumsily puts on her wedding dress and opens the door. Two guards are standing at the door. She clears her voice before she speaks up. 'Can one of you two go and get prince Patrick or princess Aednat?' she asks softly. The guards are surprised and jump when they hear her voice, but one salutes and walks away. Alice sighs and closes the door. She sits down as she waits for her brother or sister to show up.

It doesn't take long before someone impatiently knocks on the door. Alice opens the door, only to be pulled into a hug. They got Patrick. 'Let's get ye cleaned up. Ye look like shit.'

Alice only nods.

Patrick and Alice watch as maids and servants prepare Alice's bath. They fill the washtub with warm water and leave when the tub is filled enough. Alice takes of her dress and sits into the washtub. Patrick rolls up his sleeves and starts washing her back with a cloth and soap. 'He ain't very good in bed, is he? I was gettin' ready for bed when that guard arrived.'

Alice smiles sadly. 'He's terrible. He didn't hold back and he's the only one that came. Deep inside me though.' Alice's smile disappears and turns sad. 'He didn't think about my feelings for even one moment.'

'Bastard. When I next get him in my hands…' Patrick starts swearing under his breath as he cleans up his sister.

Alice looks back at her brother. 'Do we have another cloth?'

Patrick stops swearing and gives Alice a puzzled look. 'Yeah, why?'

Alice blushes slightly. 'I would like to clean that part more than any place on my body.'

Patrick looks at her sadly. 'I don't think ye can reach that place. No matter how much ye rub it. I understand yer feelings though. Wait here. I'll get ye a towel'

**AGAIN, M – RATED.**

Alice sighs when Patrick leaves the room. She slides her hand down until she reaches between her legs. She relaxes as she rubs her slit. She pushes in a few fingers. She just had "sex" so it was easy for her to slip in an extra finger. She tries to reach as far as she can. She feels the white sticky stuff on her fingers and tries to take it along when she moves her fingers out.

She smiles in triumph when she sees that there is white in the water. she pushes her fingers back in a few more times. Every time, she takes along the sperm that Francis shot into her. She stops when she hears footsteps coming closer.

**M – Rating ends here.**

She stands up and blushes slightly when Patrick enters the room again. Her back is towards Patrick as he drapes a towel over her head. He dries her hair as Alice dries her body. Alice steps out of the tub before Patrick has time to notice what's drifting inside of it. She orders for servants to throw away the water.

Sakura enters the room. 'Sir, I have brought you Alice's sleeping gown.' She says with a smile before bowing and leaving the room. Alice smiles and puts on her sleeping gown. Patrick takes of his clothes and puts on some trousers before crawling into bed. Alice lays down on the other side of the big bed.

'Thank you for protecting me.'

'It's nothin'. Patrick says as he pulls Alice against himself and wraps his arms around her. (**AN. See author note at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

Alfred wakes up and sees that he "shares" his bed with Matthew. Matthew is still asleep against the wall. Alfred gets out of bed, but lays Matthew down and throws a blanket over his brother before he takes out some bread and cheese. While he eats, he remembers why he is home. He wants to eat another slice of bread, but stops. He's not hungry anymore. He puts on his armour and goes back to the castle.

He apologizes to the head of guards for leaving. He lies, saying that he forgot something important. They check Alfred's armour and clothes for anything that could be suspicious and let him go when they can't find anything.

He is given the mission to guard Alice's room. AGAIN. Alfred holds in a sigh while saluting and walking towards her room. He wants to her face, but not at the same time. He loves her, but knowing that she did "that" with her new husband… It makes him feel sick.

He stands still at the left side of the door. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to knock at the door and ask how she feels, but he also wants to run away before she notices he's there.

He sighs and decides to knock on her door. No answer. He knocks again. no answer. He frowns. Is she still with Francis? Oh, great. He really wants to know that. He opens the door slowly and sees that the room is empty. He closes the door and leans against the wall. He lets a few tears slip, but brushes them away before anyone can see. He would be fine. He hasn't totally lost her, has he?

* * *

Alice wakes up, only to see that her brother is still sleeping. She gets out of bed and looks around in his room. The only clothes that belongs to her is her wedding dress. It lays rumpled on the ground. She starts to think. Wedding dress or sleeping gown, wedding dress or sleeping gown, wedding dress or sleeping gown… Wedding dress.

She slips out of her sleeping gown and pulls on her wedding dress. She closes the buttons on the back that she can close and leaves the others open. She throws her hair over the buttons, hoping that nobody would notice.

She leaves for her room. She walks as fast as she can when she heads for her room. She doesn't want anyone to see her in this embarrassing state. She is close to her room and notices the person standing next to it. Alfred. She has never been happier to see his face. She runs towards Alfred, but stops right in front of him. She wants to jump on him, but she holds herself back. Alfred smiles back, though the smile is sad and Alice doesn't have to guess why.

Alice smiles gently. 'Guard, I am afraid that I need your help.' She says while looking into his eyes.

Alfred gives her a puzzled look. 'With what?'

'I am afraid that I can't take of this wedding dress by myself. To many buttons on the back, you see. You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?' Alice asks with her most innocent eyes.

Alfred smiles, this time for real. 'Of course, my lady.' He says in a fake "aristocrat" voice. 'It would be my pleasure.'

The two laugh as they enter Alice's room. Alice takes out her favourite green dress with dark green embroidery. She then stands still as Alfred loosens the buttons. Alfred's hands work slowly and Alice can feel shivers run down her spine. Alfred slides off her wedding dress, but his hands follow the dress down her body. Alice turns around and sees once again the heartbreak in his eyes. She wants to comfort him, but she herself has sadness in her eyes as well.

'Alfred.' Said man looks into Alice's eyes. 'This body might have been touched by another man, but it will always belong to you.'

Alfred wants to say something, but he can't decide the words. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. She wraps her arms around his neck and the two hug. Alfred pulls back a little. He lifts her chin with two fingers and gently kisses her.

She loves the gentle kiss. She loves Alfred's scent. She loves Alfred's touch. She loves all of it. The two keep kissing until they are out of breath. Alice leans against Alfred. Her hands on his chest. He keeps his arms around her.

'I have to put on my dress. People will know if they barge in right now.' Alfred sighs, but nods. He helps her put on her dress. Alfred leaves the room once he is done helping Alice, but stops before he opens the door. He turns around. 'I swear to you, Alice. One day, we will be together. I will kidnap you if I have to.' He then walks out the room, leaving behind a shocked Alice.

* * *

Francis wakes up but sees that he's alone. "Who walks off after 'aving such a fulfilling night with moi? Oh, well. I don't care. Her body isn't special anyways. I 'ave seen maids with better bodies."

He stands up and puts on his clothes. He then asks for a maid to bring him his breakfast. He smiles charmingly at her when she returns with his breakfast. Taking in her beautiful form and finding what he missed last night. Bigger boobs. It didn't take long for Francis to get her on his bed, begging for him. He smirks. "That woman doesn't have a good taste in men if she doesn't like the man all women desire."

Alice enters the dining room. Her father is already eating. Patrick on his right side. The other siblings are also there, already sitting on the place where they always sit. The king looks up and smiles at his daughter. 'I presume you had a productive night?'

Alice huffs. 'He's terrible. He didn't hold back and he was the only one to finish.'

Peter doesn't know what Alice is talking about but Bryn, Aednat and Dylan are either laughing or trying to keep it in. Dylan is first to speak. 'That is pathetic. It means that he either comes fast or he just really doesn't turn you on.'

'Or both.' Bryn says as he stops laughing. He keeps snickering though.

'That is… disappointing.' The king says with caution.

'Disappointing?' Aednat asks. 'Disappointing doesn't even get close. It's so disappointing it's plain sad.'

'And where is said man? Why isn't he joining us for breakfast? He is part of our family now, so it's only normal that he will sit with us to eat.' The king says as he motions for a servant to go get the Frenchman.

'I don't know. Maybe he can't decide which clothes to wear. After all, women always have difficulty choosing their clothes, don't we Aednat. And not to forget he needs to comb his hair and put on his makeup.' Alice says mocking.

The rest of the family laughs loudly as the French prince enters the room and sits down next to Alice. 'What iz zo funny?'

They all stop laughing when they notice Francis. 'Alice was just tellin' a joke. It was so funny, we couldn't help it.' Patrick says while shrugging. 'But nothin' ye should worry about.'

Francis gives Patrick a puzzled look. 'Why would I be worried?'

They all look at each other. Crap, what do they answer to that. 'That's… because… uh… we don't make jokes about other people?' Dylan asks, though it's supposed to sound convincing. the Kirkland family nods.

Francis lifts an eyebrow, but ignores the weird looks.

They all have breakfast together. When everyone is done and wants to leave the room, Alice walks towards her father. 'Father, I was wondering if I could go on a pick nick today? The weather is lovely and I would like to enjoy it outside.'

The king thinks about it. 'Yes, but you have to take along some guards. Also, take along Francis. You are married now, so you have to spend some time with him.'

'But father…'

'NO BUTS.' The king raises his voice. Patrick looks at the two and walks a little closer, unnoticed. 'I know you don't really like the guy, but you listen to your father. I don't mind you going on a pick nick, but you have to spend some time with the lad.'

Alice sighs. 'Yes, father. Now if you will excuse me, I have to invite Francis and I need to let Sakura know that I want to go on a pick nick.'

The king nods and walks away. Patrick walks towards Alice. 'You should just tell father if ye want te be alone.'

Alice is startled at first, but then sighs again. 'I know, it just… I'm afraid he will yell at me or hit me.'

Patrick smiles. 'Don't worry. I'll distract Francis. After all, someone needs to teach him the British customs and I can ask Aednat to distract father. She's been helpin' as well.'

Alice smiles and gives Patrick a hug. 'Thank you, Patrick.'

'Yer welcome.'

Alice asks a servant to go get Sakura while she walks towards her room. When she gets to her room, She sees that Alfred is still there, but that Matthew finally arrived. 'Matthew, you're here.' Alice says with a smile. 'I didn't see you this morning, so I was wondering.'

Matthew was shocked. He usually is never noticed, so he blushes. 'I'm afraid I over slept. I fell asleep against the wall though, so now my neck and my back hurt.'

Alice stops in front of her door. 'I can imagine that your neck hurts if you fall asleep against a wall. It's all stiff now. You can rest later if you want. I am going on a pick nick today, so you can rest while I am gone. Now I am waiting for..'

'Me?'

Alice turns around and smiles when he sees Sakura. 'Yes, I was waiting for you. I would like to go on a pick nick, so would you like to arrange a pick nick basket for me?'

Sakura smiles. 'Of course. I will come back around noon with the basket. I will put the blanket inside the basket.'

'Thank you, Sakura. Then I will see you at noon. Alfred, will you be kind enough to join me at the pick nick? I need a friend to talk to and I know I can trust you, so…' Alice starts to blush.

Alfred smiles. 'I understand. I will go with you as your guard.'

* * *

Patrick knocks on Francis' door. Francis opens with a smile. A smile that withers once he sees who's on the door. Patrick keeps smiling. 'Hello, lad. Ye know, I don't think ye know our customs. Ye need to learn them if ye want ta stay here. Ye might be married to me wee little sister, but ye ain't there yet.'

Francis groans. 'I was actually zinking of having a wonderful time alone with your "wee little sister", if you don't mind.'

Patrick's smile fades and is replaced by a serious and terrifying look. 'Now listen carefully lad. Ye might think ye made it by marrying me sister, but yer dead wrong. There are some unfinished business and if ye don't listen to me, ye can kiss yer life farewell. My dad might not kill ye for disobeying, but I will. I'm not king yet, but that will be soon. So if ye value yer life, then ye might want to get started on learning how to obey orders, because yer not even getting close to the throne.'

Francis gulps. Patrick is terrifying when he puts on a serious front and when he talks a little lower. Francis lets Patrick in, who smiles brightly as they start their lessons on British customs, traditions and annual celebrations.

* * *

Aednat knocks on a big, wooden door. She opens it when she hears a soft 'Enter'. The king sits on an elegant wooden chair. Celtic symbols have been carved into the wood. The same goes for the desk the king sits at. The desk even has a special small hole in the right corner for ink. The king stands up and turns around to see who entered his room. Aednat smiles at her father.

'Father, what are you working on?'

The king sighs. 'Taxes. Many advisors want me to raise the taxes so we have enough money for war. But I don't want to spend that hard earned money on something vicious like that. I've been trying to keep the taxes low, but I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it that way. We may have their prince, but we are still walking on a thread.'

Aednat nods. 'Will you be very busy today?' The king doesn't give an answer, but the sad face says it all. 'Then I won't disturb you. You can call me if you want distraction though. I won't mind playing chess with you.'

The king smiles. 'Thank you, Aednat. I will take you up on that offer later.'

Aednat walks towards her father and the two hug before Aednat leaves the room again. She walks towards Francis' room and knocks. 'The door's open.' Patrick says loudly.

The two sit at a table and Francis has a quill and paper in order to take notes. Francis smiles when he sees the princess. Aednat ignores the Frenchman and smiles at Patrick. Aednat walks towards Patrick and leans towards him. 'He doesn't need distraction. Too much work. He will come to me to play chess if he wants a break.' She leans away and Patrick nods, though he stays serious.

'Good. Send a servant if anythin' changes.' Aednat nods and walks away. Francis gives the siblings a puzzled look, but shrugs and takes notes as Patrick starts lecturing again.

* * *

Alice has combed her hair and tugs a little on her dress. She tries to look perfect for the occation. Sakura has brought the basket, so all she needed to do was ask Alfred to carry the basket and leave. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. 'I'm ready. Let's go Alfred.'

Alfred nods and the two leave. Once outside, the two walk towards the forest. 'Are you sure you want to pick nick inside the forest?' Alfred asks after a little while.

Alice smiles. 'Yes. People won't be able to see me if I'm inside the forest. They won't be able to see what I'm doing either. I'd say it's the perfect spot.' Alfred smiles at this. 'Besides, I'm lucky to have such a nice brother and sister. Wanting to distract that awful person for me. I have to make the best out of it.'

'Indeed.' Alfred says as they enter the forest. It is summer, so all the trees are filled with green leaves and the same goes for the bushes. Some bushes even have purple or white flowers. Alice and Alfred decide to sit down on a spot where there are a lot of bushes. There are a lot of flowers, so the place is beautiful, but it also covers them from prying eyes. Alfred unfolds the red blanket and the two sit down on it. Alice leans down on Alfred as the two listen to the birds whistling and rustling leaves. Alice opens the basket and takes out some grapes. Alfred looks inside the basket and sees it's filled with fruit.

'No bread?' Alfred asks with a smile. He enjoys just sitting there with Alice against him.

Alice smiles back. 'I love fruit more than bread. Fruit is more sweet or sour than bread. Besides, fruit is good for you. It's fresh in warm days.

Alfred lays down and drags Alice with him. Alfred uses one arm as a pillow for himself and the other to press Alice against him. Alice lays her head on his arm and lays her right arm on his chest. She eats the last grapes in her left hand and relaxes against Alfred. Alfred kisses her head. 'How I'd love for this moment to last forever.' Alice whispers. Alfred kisses her head again, letting her know he agrees.

'Alfred, I've been thinking about what you said at the ball.' Alice says with a sigh.

"What I've said at the ball? What did I say at the ball?" Alfred thinks back. Where was he that night? Oh, wait. He walked towards Alice.

'_Don't think I will give up on you, just because you're married. And don't you dare reject me. That prince isn't going to stay faithful, so you don't have to be either.'_

Alfred blushes a little. He was really pissed that night. He had to watch as his love kissed another man and actually married the prick. He went to Alice at the ball because he wanted to be with her, but also because he wanted her to know that no matter what, he loves her. He just happened to say it in a demanding way.

'I want you to know that my heart is with you. Of course, I cannot stop Francis. He is my husband, no matter how much we hate it. But I will try my best to find opportunities like these. So that we can be alone together. That is my answer.' Alice says softly.

Alfred smiles. 'I know we both want things to be different, so just knowing that you are thinking about me makes me happy. I love you Alice, no matter what happens.' Alfred says as he lays down on his right side so he can look Alice in the eyes. They shine with love and other emotions that Alfred can't name.

'I love you too, Alfred. No matter what happens.' The two smile gently and Alfred softly guides Alice's head with his left hand as he kisses her. The kiss is gentle and Alice opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. The two lay there for a long time. Talking, snuggling, hugging, kissing.

'What do we do with the fruit? We can't go back with a basket full fruit. They'll start to wonder what I've eaten while I was outside.' Alice says when they plan to go back.

Alfred thinks. 'We could give them to the villagers.' Alice nods and the two share the fruit with the villagers. Alice has the blanket draped over her shoulders, so the people won't see the dress. The villagers are very happy with all the fruit.

The two first stop at the edge of the forest so that they could fold the blanket and but it back inside the basket. They then walk back towards the castle, smiling.

ZaphiraX: I'll start with explaining Patrick and Alice hugging in bed. Before someone gets incest or perverted thoughts, it's normal to do something like that (apparently). Sephie and her brother did the same when her favourite aunt died. (Don't worry, I asked Sephie if I could type it here). But thinking now, maybe it's a Dutch gesture? I don't know. Please leave a comment. I'm actually curious if it's normal, because I'm starting to doubt. (I would never do that with my brother)

I had one week vacation. I was thinking "Yes, now I'll write more." But in the end I was way too busy. (going to the pub, having friends over to see the new house, all that kind of stuff). Also, I seem to have fights with my mother now. Will this ever end? But then again, at least she doesn't hurt me. The only thing she does is making me feel guilty…

ANYWAY! Till next time. bye XD


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and a Spy

ZaphiraX: SO BUSY… I think I should quit school and become a star or an actress or something. I always wanted to sing. And besides, I hate the course I'm following now. I don't know if they have this course (is that what you call it?) in any other lands. I finished high school. Now I'm in college, studying to become the teacher's assistant. It's BORING! I don't know why, but I feel nauseous just thinking about school.

Sephie: I don't think that you feel nauseous because it's boring. I think it's rather you don't like the work you're going to do. I told you to choose something different. You always hated big crowds or working together with people (except me, but that's obvious).

ZaphiraX: But the only think I'm good at is English, music and drama. I'm completely useless.

Sephie: We're in the same boat, remember. *sigh* Sometimes I wonder if we're family. We are to much alike.

ZaphiraX: True, but that's why you love me XD.

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories and a Spy

Alfred and Alice didn't meet alone after that. James (A/N. I decided to give the king a name XD) found out that Alice didn't take Francis along to the pick nick. He was furious. As always, he starts yelling and tells her to go to her room and come out only when he allows. Luckily, he doesn't know that Patrick was distracting Francis, who now knows some customs and traditions. He doesn't know many, because he refuses remembering them. Which is pretty bad, because a masquerade is coming up.

'A masquerade?' Francis asks during dinner.

'You don't know? I told ye a lot about it yesterday.' Patrick says with enough malice to make everyone at the table shiver.

Francis gulps. James looks a little bit nervous, but picks himself up. 'This will be a perfect chance to see if the married couple can find each other in the sea of masks.'

Alice wants to throw up. It is a very, very romantic thought, but she doesn't want to do that with Francis. She wants someone with blue sparkling eyes behind glasses and short blonde hair. Someone taller than Francis. Someone much more muscled than Francis. Alice saw at her wedding night that the Frenchman doesn't have any muscles. Only hair, which in her opinion, is gross.

She sighs, but Francis takes it the wrong way. He smirks. 'Already thinking about dancing with me?' He says with a "handsome" smile. Alice is about to say something offending, but Patrick interrupts her before she can say anything bad.

'I sure hope ye can dance though. Don't want me wee little sister with blue toes.'

Francis huffs. 'I have learned dancing when I was little. And besides, We were fine at the ball.'

Dylan shakes his head. 'She was holding back. She can dance much better than she did there.'

Aednat smiles. 'I think that out of everyone here, Alice can dance the best.'

The rest of the siblings are dreaming away as James talks. 'I remember last time you danced. You had so much grace and elegance. I danced better than Patrick, who isn't half bad either. You wore that beautiful red dress your mother has left you. I don't remember your dance partner though. He was good, but you were so…'

'Yes, father. Thank you. I think that's enough now. I think that you should worry more about the preparations. There is a lot to do for the masquerade.' Alice cuts off her own father with a big blush. The other siblings smile.

James laughs loudly. 'Of course. Sorry, Alice. It's just that you reminded me much of your mother back then.'

All the other siblings smile gently at each other, but Alice stays silent and stares sadly at her plate. She isn't hungry anymore. She feels tears coming to her eyes. She excuses herself and she leaves the dining room before anyone can say anything. Once she is out of the dining room, she runs towards her room. Tears are rolling down her face.

Back when Alice's mother was alive, her whole family used to bully her. Patrick would hit her and beat her. Aednat would pull on her hair and Bryn would make her stumble. Dylan didn't bully her, but he didn't help her either. It was always her mother who would go to her and soothe the pain. She would kiss her wounds and hold her close as she cried. She would sing or hum songs as she cradled her youngest daughter in her arms.

It came as a shock to Alice when her mother died. Alice stopped eating, drinking, sleeping. She wouldn't come out of her room as she cried, day in day out. Her siblings got pity on her and stopped bullying her. Everyone was sad, so everyone tried to console everyone.

But Alice never truly got over the death of her mother. It has been 6 years since the death of her mother. Alice was 10 at the time. Peter was 6, so he didn't really understand death yet. He did cry when they seat mommy was never going to come back. Alice did understand and she broke. She did nothing but cry back then.

Alice is crying, so she doesn't notice that Alfred is running her way. She does notice that she is running into a pair of arms. She doesn't care who it is. She throws her arms around his waist and cries into his chest. Alfred strokes her head and her back while she cries.

Alfred picks her up like a little child and makes her sit on his arm when she calms down. He motions for Matthew to open the door as he walks back towards Alice's room. Matthew opens the door and walks inside with Alfred. The two noticed she drowsing off, so Matthew pulls the blanket away and Alfred lays her down. They put the blanket over her and Alfred combs some hair out of her face as she sleeps. She nuzzles against his hand, which makes the twin smile gently. They walk out of the room and leave her to rest.

* * *

The Kirkland family looks guilty when Alice walks away. 'I wonder when she'll finally pass on.' James says with a sigh. 'It's been 6 years now. Isn't that long enough?'

Aednat shakes her head sadly. 'It's different for Alice. She was so close with mother. She was the only one who would protect her from our bullying. We were such horrible kids back then. To find out that your only safe haven has disappeared like that…'

Everyone looks down. Francis feels nervous. He knows what happened to the English queen. His father was so proud of himself when he came home. '_Francis, my boy. We lost ze war. But we do not 'ave to be sad. Some of my men managed to enter ze castle. Zey didn't kill ze king, but zey did kill ze queen. Zat will make then shut up for a while.'_

He gives the family a sympathetic smile. 'Maybe I should check on her. To look if she's okay?' He leaves the room as fast as he can after James nods. It's not nice sitting there, knowing it is half your fault they are sad. What if Patrick gets angry at him? He values his face.

He walks towards the room and smiles at the guards. 'I would like to enter my wife's room.' The two look at each other and Francis notices the troubled and agonizing faces. 'Well? What about it?'

One of the two guards speaks up. Francis recognizes him as Alice's "friend". 'I don't know. She was crying when she came here and asked us to let no one in. She said she wanted to be alone. The crying stopped, so we're guessing she's either calmed down or she's sleeping.'

'Zen can I take a look? Just a little one? I won't make a noise.' Francis says annoyed.

The guards sigh and Alice's friend opens the door a little. Francis looks inside and is about to enter, but the guard stops him and he presses his index finger to his lips. Francis gives him an angered look. He huffs and walks away. In the distance he can hear the other guard who looks very much like Alice's friend

'Alfred, why did you stop him. He was just peeking. He wouldn't wake her up.'

"So his name is Alfred." Francis thinks as he hides behind a curtain. "Let's see what their connection to Alice is."

'I don't know Matthew. It just… she finally sleeps. You saw how sad she was when she came here. I think it's for the best she just rests. And besides, one little mistake and she's awake.'

'That doesn't mean you can just go and turn down the prince. He has the right. He married her.'

'Oh, please. It's a wedding out of convenience. Besides, the guy pisses me off. If you're a man, then show you're a man. He wears skirts and tights. Everyone in the castle thinks that way.'

'Oh, Alfred.' The guard called "Matthew" sighs. 'Fine I get it. Let's not talk about it anymore.'

Francis is disappointed and annoyed. The guards think he's a girl. They think he wears skirts and tights. He also couldn't enter Alice's room. Francis goes back to his room.

* * *

Patrick goes to Alice as soon as they are done with breakfast. He doesn't trust the prince at all. If he were allowed, he would rip the ugly face from the body. Too bad. He isn't allowed to do that.

Patrick stops in front of Alice's room and looks at Alfred. Patrick is used to the guard now. Alice told him that he is a friend of her. He doesn't know very much about their relationship, but Patrick guesses it's fine if Alice says they're friends.

'The prince came here, right? Did he enter the room?'

Alfred shakes his head. 'I don't trust the guy. Besides, I don't want him waking Alice. She's been crying a lot, so I thought it would be best for her to sleep.'

Patrick smiles. 'Good job. If only she were married to a nice bloke like ye. Someone trust worthy. But no, Father knows best.' Patrick sighs and turns sad as he softly opens the door. 'He's such a prick sometimes.' Patrick whispers, but Alfred and Matthew managed to hear him.

Alfred looks at Matthew with shock. 'Did you hear what he said about me.' Alfred whispers. Matthew nods eagerly. The two stand there. Dumbfounded.

Patrick enters the room and softly closes the door behind him. He walks towards Alice. She's still sleeping. He smiles and brushes some hair out of her face. He sits down on the bed carefully, not wanting to sit on Alice and wake her. He kisses her forehead. 'Sometimes, I think back to the time when mom was still around. She always loved ye more than any of us. Thinkin' back now, she was givin' ye the love we never gave ye. She was always furious with us. Tellin' us to stop bullyin' ye.'

Alice sighs and turns in her sleep. Patrick smiles sadly. 'We all know ye miss her more than anyone. But it's time to move on. We know that ye love her and miss her, so stop cryin' already. It makes everyone sad.'

He stands up and wants to walk away, but looks back when he hears a soft 'Thank you.' Alice is still sleeping, but with a smile now. Patrick smiles and softly leaves the room. He looks back at the two guards. 'Don't let Francis inside. I don't care what excuse ye tell 'im. Tell 'im I ordered ye to stop him if ye want to. But NEVER let 'im in.'

Alfred nods. Patrick curses himself inside his head. His Scottish accent always gets stronger when he gets angry.

* * *

Alice sighs happily. She sits in her mother's lap. She puts her head against her mother's chest as the beautiful queen hums a sad but beautiful song. Alice sits with her right side against her mother. The queen sings softly.

Alas, my love you do me wrong**  
**To cast me off discourteously**  
**And I have loved you so long**  
**Delighting in your company**  
**_**  
**__Greensleeves was all my joy__**  
**__Greensleeves was my delight__**  
**__Greensleeves was my heart of gold__**  
**__And who but my Lord Greensleeves._

Greensleeves, now farewell! adieu!**  
**God I pray to prosper thee;**  
**For I am still thy lover true**  
**Come once again and love me.

_Greensleeves was all my joy__**  
**__Greensleeves was my delight__**  
**__Greensleeves was my heart of gold__**  
**__And who but my Lord Greensleeves._

The queen has very long blonde hair, that reaches to her bottom. Her eyes are green like an emerald. She wears a long but tight white dress. There are pearls sown on the front. Alice tugs on them as she listens to her mother's song.

'Mommy, isn't it "Lady Greensleeves"?' She feels her mother chuckle.

'Indeed, my love. But that is because the song was originally sung by a man. I, however am a woman. That means I have to change the lyrics a little, or it will sound weird.'

'Why would it sound weird?' Asks little Alice, who is starting to get sleepy.

'Because the song is about a lost love. A woman doesn't sing about another woman like that.'

Alice nods, but she's already falling asleep. She still feels and hears her mother humming. She smiles before she falls asleep. 'Thank you. Thank you mommy. For always protecting me from my mean brothers and sister.'

Alice opens her eyes. She isn't a little girl anymore and she lies in her bed instead of her mother's embrace. A single tear rolls down her face. 'Thank you, mommy. I love you.'

Alice has always loved the songs her mother sang to her. Some were sad, some were happy. She even sung songs that Alice didn't understand. They were in a weird language, but if Alice asked in which language she sung, she said it was English. Alice later found out that the songs were sung in Old English.

Alice feels sad and alone. She gets out of bed and opens the door. 'Alfred. Can you come in with me for a little? I feel sad and I want someone to talk to.'

Alfred nods and enters Alice's room.

* * *

Patrick sits in his room. Right from him sits Dylan. Right from him sits Aednat and right from her sits Bryn and right from him sits Peter. Patrick looks to his left. 'Peter, why are ye here? Ye can't help us.'

'But I want to help Alice just as much as you guys do.' Peter says with a big pout. 'It's always the older ones who get to help. Who says I'm useless?'

Patrick sigs. 'Fine, suit yerself. The whole idea is to keep a close eye on Francis. Report anything scandalous he does.'

'Why?' Everyone sighs at Peter's question. 'What? I'm just asking a question.'

'That's why Patrick said you can't help us. You don't understand what we're trying to do.' Dylan says. 'We all understand you want to help, but it's too soon for you.'

Peter sighs. 'I'll keep quiet.'

'We want father to hate Francis. We want him to hate Francis so much, that he'll kick him out of Great Britain. Do you understand now?' Aednat asks gently.

Peter nods. 'Good, because we're getting nowhere like this.' Bryn says with a sigh. 'I guess that we'll divide the chores. Someone in the morning, someone in the afternoon and someone in the evening.'

The siblings nod. 'Just make sure yer not noticed when ye do so. Also, try to hear everything the lad says. We can use anything he slips against him.'

Peter is left out while the others brainstorm. They get out of ideas though and don't know any other thing they could do. Suddenly, Peter gets an idea. 'Maybe you want to check his chambers. He may have hidden something there.'

The other siblings are silent and Patrick smiles. 'Good idea lad, I'll leave that up to you then.'

Peter smiles proudly, happy that he was able to come up with something so they don't think he's useless. Peter leaves Patrick's room and goes to Francis' room. Time to chase the French away and "Win the war".

Peter opens the door slowly. Francis is in his room. He is sleeping. Peter tries not to laugh when he hears the prince snore like a pig. He tip toes towards the desk and opens it. He sees a few letters that his father send him. Peter takes out a letter, but puts it back when he sees it's all in French. Peter finds more papers, but it's all in French. Disappointed, he back towards his siblings. "Mission failed." Peter thinks as he walks back to the others.

Peter goes to Alice's room first. He looks at the two guards and sighs before he asks permission to enter the room. There is only one guard. 'Could I enter the room.' He says sadly.

Matthew smiles gently at the younger boy. 'What's with the big sigh? Why are you so sad?' Matthew asks.

Peter thinks about what excuse to use, but he gives up and tells Matthew the truth. 'My older siblings are thinking of ways to help Alice and I had one as well but… I have to be able to read French in order to help her. I can't read French, so I failed. Patrick is going to make fun of me again.'

Matthew thinks. 'I could read it for you if you want to. I can read and understand French.' He says with a smile.

Peter looks up with a big smile. 'Really? You'll do that for me? Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be right back with the letters.' Patrick says while running away. Matthew looks puzzled at the little prince. "letters?" He thinks.

* * *

Alice sits down on a chair. Alfred takes a chair and sits down in front of her. 'Do you want to talk about why you were crying?' Alfred asks softly. Alice nods and looks at her hands as she folds them into her lap.

'We were talking about my mother during breakfast.' She says softly. 'I don't know why, but every time we talk about my mother… sometimes I have to cry. I just miss her so much. She was my only friend back then. The only one who would care about me.'

Alfred nods. He understands what it's like to lose a parent. Alice stands up and sits down on Alfred's lap. She sits with her right side against Alfred, like in her dream. She lays her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. He lays his head on hers. The two just stay like that for a long while. Alice speaks up after a long silence. 'I used to sit on my mother's lap like this. She would sing for me or hum a song.'

Alfred just nods. 'People we love pass away. Even when we don't want them to.' He whispers.

Alice nods and nuzzles against Alfred's neck. 'Sometimes, I wonder if I should just give up on us. I mean, I am married. And my father would kill both of us if he finds out. He'll never allow me to be happy with a "peasant".

Alfred is shocked and a little sad, but he doesn't give up. 'Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I can't love you. And I always will love you.'

Alice smiles. 'Thank you, Alfred. I love you to. I just wonder sometimes if it's worth the risk.'

'It is.' Alfred holds Alice tighter. 'It will always be worth the risk. No matter how high that risk is. I can't and don't want to think about a world where I can't hold you in my arms or give you kisses. And yes, what we are doing is not allowed. But I don't care as long as I can have these little moments with you.'

Alice could cry at those words. Those kind, comforting words. She lifts up her head and takes Alfred's head in her hands as she kisses him gently. 'Sorry.' She whispers when she pulls away. 'I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid father will find out. Afraid I will lose you.'

Alfred smiles. 'I understand. But I won't let that fear take you away from me.'

The two hug each other tightly one more time before Alice lets him go for guarding duty.

* * *

Peter sneaks into the prince's room one more time. The prince is still snoring away, so Peter once more tip toes towards the desk and takes out a few letters. Once he has the letters and is out of the room, he runs towards Matthew. This time Alfred stands in front of the door again.

'Can you read me this letter?' Peter asks as he gives one of the letters to Matthew. Alfred looks puzzled at his brother as he reads the letter.

'Wait, this is a letter from prince Francis Bonnefoy. Why do you have this letter. No, how did you get it in the first place? You do know we are in big trouble if the prince finds out we took his letter, right?' Matthew says with panic.

'But you have to.' Peter says in desperation. 'We are planning to make Father send Francis back to France in rage. We need information that will damage his image in my father's eyes.'

Matthew wants to object, but Alfred cuts him off. 'Read that letter, Matthew.' He says with a serious look.

Matthew glares at his brother. 'You only want me to read that letter because you are jealous of Francis.'

'All of Alice's siblings think that the prince should go. Besides, since when are you a friend of Francis? Why are you defending him?'

Matthew sighs. 'Fine. Have it your way.' He starts reading the letter. He gives the letter back to Peter. 'This is a normal letter. His father is asking him if he's fine and how it feels living in Britain. Nothing special. He hasn't written anything of importance.'

Peter gives some other letters. 'How about these?'

Matthew looks at the letters with shock. 'Peter, how many letters did you take?'

'Not many. Just a few.'

Matthew sighs and reads the letters. 'They are all the same. They are the kind of letters a worried father sends to his son when he's far away.'

Peter looks down with a sad face. But soon comes to a realization and smiles. 'I will put the letters back, okay? I've got another plan.' He takes the letters back and runs back to Francis' room. He puts back the letters, but Francis is waking up when he wants to take some different papers. Francis groans and Peter looks at the bed. "Oh, no. he's waking up! I have to get out of here." He thinks and he softly walks out the door. He runs once he's outside the room.

He comes back to Alfred and Matthew. 'Sorry, but Francis was waking up, so I couldn't take any of the important looking papers.'

Alfred smiles at the little boy. 'Don't worry about them. just take them the next time he's sleeping or not in his room.'

'ALFRED!' Matthew scolds his brother. 'Don't give the boy any idea's'

'Good idea.' Peter says with a big smile before he runs towards his siblings.

Matthew shakes his head and sighs while Alfred sends him off with a big smile.

Peter enters Patrick's room again and notices that only Patrick and Dylan are left. The two look expectantly at Peter, but Peter shakes his head with a sigh. 'All the letters and papers I found are in French. I had some letters translated, but they were normal letters. Nothing important inside.

'Who in the castle can read French, except Francis?' Dylan asks.

'The guard at Alice's room.'

'Alfred?' Patrick looks questioning at Peter.

'No. The guard is called Matthew. He didn't want to read the letters at the beginning, but the other guard persuaded him.'

'That sounds like Alfred.' Patrick whispers under his breath. Patrick has been keeping an eye on Alfred since Alice came back from the pick nick. He realized that the two were really good friends. He wonders to himself why he didn't notice before. He also noticed that Alfred wants the best for Alice. Patrick is honest when he says he appreciates that part about him. He wants someone that can protect Alice when necessary. Especially now, with the French prince using her like a toy. Patrick grits his teeth when he thinks about him. He can't stand not being able to do anything to help his little sister.

The siblings talk some more about their plan. The get heart attacks when their father enters the room. They stop talking immediately and look at their father with shock. 'Father, what are you doing here? Don't you have a lot of work to take care of?' Aednat asks.

James smiles. 'Yes, that is why I'm here. I won't be able to arrange the masquerade. Patrick, I want you to arrange the masquerade.'

'Me?' Patrick asks, shock still there.

'Yes, you. Consider it training to become the next king.'

Patrick smiles brightly. 'Thank you, father. It would be an honour to arrange the masquerade.'

James nods. 'Thank you, Patrick. I really have to get back to my room right now. Too much work. If you have time, you may join me. I think it is time for you what all the duties of a king are.'

Patrick nods happily. 'Sure. Ye can count on me. I'll help ye as soon as I'm done with the masquerade.'

The king leaves. 'Congratulations, Patrick. It seems father isn't mad at you anymore.' Dylan says with a smile. 'And you saved me from the throne. I was getting worried with father's threats. I know he thinks being king is an honour, but I would never be able to perform all the duties a king gets.'

Patrick smiles. 'Ye have ta get used to it. I'm gonna be fine.'

* * *

Patrick stands in the middle of the ball room. His smile has totally disappeared. Servants are running around, putting everything in its place. 'No, ye bloody gits, yer supposed to put those tables there. You there, stop slacking off. There's more than enough work as it is. Those decorations need to go to the left. THE LEFT, ye idiot!' Patrick sighs. "It's so hard when yer working with incompetent wankers." He thinks as he keeps ordering people around.

Dylan and Aednat enter the ballroom. 'It's starting to look really beautiful.' Aednat says with a smile.

'Be happy.' Patrick says annoyed. 'I understand now why father left arranging the masquerade to me. These wankers can't do a thing right.'

'Calm down, Patrick.' Dylan says with a smile. 'You'll be proud once everything's done and the ball starts. We wanted to tell you that I'm going to the village with Aednat, Bryn, Alice and Peter. We need new clothes for the masquerade.'

Patrick sighs. 'yer lucky. I need something new to. I'll go after I'm done with this.' Dylan nods and the two leave the ballroom.

* * *

The princes and princesses are at the tailor with some guards. Dylan, Bryn and Peter secretly went before, so their clothes are already done. Alice and Aednat look at their brothers. 'When did you go and order clothes?' Aednat asks as the princes try on their new clothes. They fit like gloves.

Dylan has a green suit with light green and yellow feathers and the tailor used silk, which makes the suit shine a little. Bryn has the same suit, but in deep blue. Apparently, he saw the drawing the tailor made for Dylan's suit and wanted perfectly the same. He has purple and a lighter blue colored feathers. Dylan's shoes have two yellow feathers and a green one in the middle. The same goes for Bryn (two purple and one blue). The shoes are green and blue. The masks are full faced. They are filled with feathers and glitters.

Peter's suit is deep purple. He has a long overcoat and baggy pants in purple and under the overcoat was a blue shirt with glitters. His shoes are the same as his shirt. The mask covers until his mouth. It is a purple mask with blue stripes (not straight) and little diamonds.

Alice gets a big, sun yellow ball gown. The skirt has frills and there are pearls and diamonds sown into the top. The mask is only concealing the half of her face. It's the same yellow color. On the mask are little diamonds and green glitters. Alice wears green heels, who are not high, but not short either. The shoes have green glitters.

Aednat gets a fire red ball gown. Like Alice, the skirt has frills, but her dress has flowers and vines embroidered onto the top. The mask is the same as Alice. Except her mask has orange glitters. The same goes for her shoes.

Once everything is arranged, the siblings go back to the castle.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew have been on duty for a long time, so they are free for a few days. Matthew doesn't feel like it, but Alfred is going to the masquerade. The head of guards invited all the guards that have the night off and Alfred doesn't want to miss the chance. He manages to buy clothes.

He has a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket and dark blue trousers with glitters. The shoes are light blue. His mask covers only half of his face. It's dark blue with light blue stripes (not straight) and glitters.

He smiles at his suit. It wasn't big and flamboyant, like all the other royals would probably have, but it was still nice. He knows that Alice will be somewhere out there, in a pretty dress and a mask. He was asked to escort Alice to the tailor, but what would the fun be in that. He wants to prove himself that he can find her, even if he doesn't know what she looks like. He is a little bit nervous, but he believes that he will find her.

* * *

ZaphiraX: It's so hard to explain what the Masquerade gowns look like. I got pretty images in my head, but I can't put them on paper. Especially because mom's annoying me to no end. I'm already under a lot of stress as it is. We Dutch people have a saying: chasing someone up the closet. It means that one is trying to get away from the other (by climbing up the closet) because the other is terrifying/annoying him/her. Americans call it: driving someone up the wall. If I remember correctly.

Sephie: It's pretty hard to climb onto a closet. I hid myself INSIDE a closet because of my sister. When I came out, people started making jokes I'm gay, because I "left the closet". Maybe the American version is better.

ZaphiraX: That's why they are sayings. They symbolize something. They are impossible to do in reality. How do you want to drive up the wall?

Sephie: I love the small talks we keep here, even though they don't make any sense. Please review by the way. I'm really curious what other people think about our story.


	6. Chapter 6: Masquerade and Sadness

ZaphiraX: I've read the reviews. They made me extremely happy XD. It's like a push in the back. I would like to respond to Mystical08 (forgot to do that in chapter 5). I really love USXUK. It's the only Hetalia paring I really love. But I noticed that even though there are a lot of Fem! US stories, there are only a few FEM! UK stories. Besides, England has always been the female in the relationship in my eyes. ANYWAY! It made me sad that there aren't many FEM! UK stories with US, so I decided to write one.

Sephie: Even though we knew we wanted to make a FEM! UK story, we didn't know what to write, until I suddenly remembered the series 'Merlin' are at an end. We watched the last season on internet. We got the idea when we looked back to the love between Guinevere, Lancelot and Arthur. The cruel part is that in this case, Arthur is Francis (SORRY ENGLAND! Your name is defiled XD)

* * *

Chapter 6: Masquerade and Sadness

Patrick is so proud of himself. The ballroom is finally finished. The tables are set against the left wall of the ball and the decorations have been put in place perfectly. He sighs once. His father had come by a little while ago. He said he was proud Patrick managed to prepare the ballroom. Patrick doesn't get himself a new suit. There is no time.

In the castle, everyone is getting dressed for the masquerade. The masquerade is a special ball that is tradition since the Kirkland family rose to the throne. They have it on the same day every year and invite a lot of royalty, in the hope that a prince and princess fall in love. The only princes that ever come are the princes from Europe. The Netherlands is the most loyal. They never pass a chance to go to the Masquerade. Belgium, Austria, Italy, Germany. All the royal families gather. The only country that never gets invited is France. Even though Alice is now married to the French prince, France is still not invited. 'Because that's tradition' is what James says if you ask him why.

Alice is disappointed when she finds out that Alfred isn't at her door, but she sneaks out and walks towards the ballroom. She is curious what Patrick managed to make out of it. She opens the door towards the ballroom softly and peeks inside. The ballroom is painted in gold and red. The walls are red and golden loins are painted on the walls in an elegant way. A giant Chandelier is hanging in the middle of the ballroom.

The servants are walking towards the tables with silver platters that are filled with food, jugs filled with wine and glasses. People don't eat a lot at a masquerade, but there are always hungry ones. She can also see that the music players have arrived. They are sitting on chairs, practicing and tuning their instruments.

Alice is getting more and more exiting, but then deflates. She will have to dance with Francis and she really doesn't look forward to it. And Alfred isn't here either. This would just be another boring party. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

'Ye know. I admit I did a good job, but yer not supposed to peak. Now the it's no longer a surprise.'

Alice smiles as she turns around. Patrick is wearing noble's clothes, but they are completely blue. There are a lot of feathers and glitters on the clothes and Patrick has a mask that only hides the left side of his face. 'Oh, dear. I wonder who you are. It's so hard to guess with that mask in front of your face.'

Patrick smiles. 'Ye know who I am, dummy.' He says as he removes the mask. 'Ye'll never be able to convince me otherwise.'

Alice smiles gently at her brother first, but then turns sad and sighs. 'I wish I could look for Alfred. I really need a friend right now.' Alice lies. She misses him. She wants to dance with him and to kiss him and…

But that's just a dream.

'I heard it from the guards. Ye tried to enter the guards chambers a few times, sayin' that yer searchin' for someone. I'm not going to stop ye, but ye have to be careful that father won't hear. He won't like it if you become friends with "paupers". He'll get furious with ye.'

'I know.' Alice sighs. 'But I know I won't have fun if he isn't there.'

Patrick hugs her tightly. 'Everything will turn out right. I just know it.'

Alice nods, but she doesn't feel that way. She wants to stay inside her room, or spend her time with Alfred. But both are impossible.

The ballroom is filled with people. Of course, all the people inside were either royalty or nobility. She doesn't have to look around to spot some of her friends. On the left, she can see Francis. She doesn't really know by appearance, but it's hard to ignore the way the man flirts with male and female. On the right, she sees princess Bella. She is the princess from Belgium. She is married to prince Lars from the Netherlands. She can see the man in the middle of the ballroom, talking with many.

Bella and Lars like to talk and are very sociable. Alice is always jealous at them for being able to talk with people that freely. It doesn't change the fact that they're friends though.

She sees the Spanish prince talking with some nobles. She smiles. The two got along very well, but then James had to show Spain that England has stronger ships. Antonio took it personal. He doesn't hate the Kirkland family, but he won't be friends with Alice anymore.

The music is playing and many couples are dancing. Everyone has flashy clothes with glitters, feathers, pearls and anything that stands out. People wear their mask while talking and dancing.

Alice sighs. "It would be perfect if Alfred was by my side." She thinks as she walks through the ballroom. Someone ticks her on her shoulder. She turns around and sees that Patrick is holding out his hand towards her. 'Can I have yer first dance for this evening?' He asks with an obvious Scottish accent. Alice smiles.

'It would be my pleasure.'

The two walk towards the dance floor and wait until the song is over. A new song starts and the two start dancing. Half of the ballroom grows silent and watches as the two waltz over the floor. Everyone is watching in awe. Of course, the children from the Kirkland family learned dancing, but there aren't many that seriously try their best to become great dancers. James, however is a strict man. He wanted them to dance perfectly. He gave up with the first three children but he's always proud of his second daughter and his first son, because out of all the children, those two were the best dancers.

* * *

Alfred watches as the two dance and recognizes the girl immediately. "That's Alice." He thinks. He doesn't know how he knows, he just knows. He looks in awe as he sees the way the princess dances. He starts to feel nervous though. "I can dance pretty good, but not THAT good." He thinks as the two flow like leaves over the floor.

He is pretty sure he never saw people dance that elegant and perfect before. He gets jealous at the man she's dancing with, but that feeling disappears when he notices that she's dancing with Patrick. The man took off his mask just before dancing, because he needs his vision to guide Alice and to not knock into other dancing people.

The song stops and so does Patrick and Alice. The two bow and people applaud when the two walk away. "This is my chance." Alfred thinks as he goes after the princess.

He doesn't need to follow her far. Alice is outside the ballroom on the balcony, getting some fresh air. He smiles from behind her. He takes a good look at her outfit before walking towards her and leaning next to her. 'You look very pretty tonight.'

Alice looks at Alfred with shock. She then smiles and hugs Alfred. 'You're here. You're really here.' She starts crying out of happiness. 'I missed you so much.'

Alfred laughs softly. 'You didn't see me for how long? A few days maybe?'

'That's already way to long.' Alice says while holding on to Alfred. The two hug each other tightly. Alfred let's go.

'Can I have this dance?' He says with a smile.

Alice looks puzzled. 'Did you learn how to dance? Alfred nods and smiles gently as he holds out his hand.

'Of course I do. I have been a royal guard many times before, so the head of guards thought it would be better if I learned to dance. He said that I would be present at many parties and balls. Better safe than sorry.'

Alice takes Alfred's hand and the two walk towards the dance floor. They wait until the song has ended and dance on the next one. Alfred takes Alice's left hand in his right and puts his right hand on her back as Alice lays her left hand on his right shoulder.

Alice is surprised when they start dancing. Alfred really knows how to dance. She expected that she would have to hold herself in, as always. But that isn't true. Alfred is just as good at dancing as Alice. This is the first time that Alice actually enjoys dancing. She used to dance a lot, but she was always better than her dance partners. That's why she always has to hold herself in when dancing. The two seem to become one on the dance floor. Like the two persons merged into one while dancing gracefully. Once more, everyone is staring at them in awe. They never saw such a beautiful dance before.

People applaud loudly when the two stopped dancing. Alice smiles at everyone while Alfred just stood there, blushing madly. The two go outside to get some fresh air. They stand on the balcony while they talk and smile.

'Alfred. I want you to kiss me.' Alice says when they calm down from laughing.

'Alice I can't. There are too many people here.' Alfred says with a frown. He would love to kiss her, but he would also like to keep his head. Everyone knows how strict James Kirkland is.

'We are wearing masks.' Alice says with a huff. 'They have no idea who we are.'

Alfred looks at Alice while he knows he shouldn't. He melts as soon as he sees the soft stare she gives him. A soft stare, filled with love and care. He sighs and presses Alice against the leaning of the balcony. 'Might as well completely cover your face from view.' He whispers before claiming her mouth.

The two kiss, but not the normal innocent kiss. They kiss passionately while clinging on each other. They couldn't meet for a long time. they missed and missed each other while waiting and searching for a moment to be alone together. Alice moans while kissing. Alfred groans and doesn't think when he whispers something in her ear. 'Alice, I want you. I want you so much. I want to have you inside my arms tonight.'

Alice is shocked to hear those words coming from Alfred's mouth. She is happy to hear them, but she has to spoil the fun. 'We can't, Alfred. What if my father finds out? He will have both our heads.' Alice sighs and holds onto Alfred's head with two hands as the man slowly trails down his kisses. He stops at her neck. He kisses, sucks and nips the sensitive flesh softly.

'I know. But I'm willing to take the risk if it means having you.' Alfred whispers against her neck. Alice feels tears prick in her eyes.

'You know what? I don't care anymore if father finds out. If he does, we'll die together. I want to be with you.' Alice says while looking into Alfred's eyes. Alfred can see the fear and pain in her eyes, but also determination.

* * *

The two race towards Alice's room. Alfred opens her dress and starts kissing her neck again. He slowly goes down again. kissing her shoulder, towards her chest. He goes to her right nipple and starts sucking and nipping gently. Alice moans and can't do anything but hold on tight as Alfred makes her feel loved.

The dress slowly slips down and Alfred takes his time to let his hands wander. The first time they did it, they did it fast because of desperation. This time however, they have nothing to lose. Only their lives if the king finds out, but they don't care anymore.

Alfred lies Alice down on the bed gently before he takes of his clothes and crawls onto the bed. The two kiss as their hands explore each other's bodies. Alice feels like she's in heaven. Her first time was painful, but that was because it was her first time. And don't get her started on her second time. she can't believe there are many maids lining up for the frog prince. That was disaster. Alice can't take it anymore. 'Alfred, I want you. I need you. Now.' She whispers in his ear.

Alfred groans when he hears those words. He stares into those beautiful green eyes as he enters her slowly. Alice stares right back and moans as he goes deeper and deeper. Alfred stops moving when he is all the way in. Alice holds onto Alfred's strong arms before she nods. Alfred starts a slow pace.

The two move together and moan in each other's mouth as they make love. It is like when they were dancing. 'Al….fred…. harder….please, harder' Alice moans. Alfred's thrusts become harder and deeper.

'Alice… I can't… hold on… for much longer. So close.' Alfred says between his thrusts. Alice nods, meaning that it's the same for her. Alfred wants to pull out before he comes inside, but Alice wraps her legs around his waist.

'Come inside. Please.' Alice manages to say before she comes and moans hard. Alfred doesn't know what to do. He wants to show her how much he loves her, but he can't make her pregnant.

'I can't. You'll get pregnant.' He says while trying to pull out.

Alice gets a little annoyed, but she doesn't show it. 'I don't care.' She whispers in his ear. Alfred can't take it anymore. He thrusts hard a few more times before coming deep inside her. The two kiss as Alfred pulls out and the two lay next to each other as they pant.

Alfred laughs softly as he pulls Alice against himself. 'Holy shit. I'm laying inside a royalty's bed.'

Alice smiles fondly. She nuzzles against him. 'I love you.' She whispers before she falls asleep. Alfred looks down and smiles gently. 'I love you too.' He says after kissing her head. He strokes her head before falling asleep as well.

* * *

'Patrick, have you seen Alice anywhere?' James asks his eldest son. Patrick gives his father a puzzled look, but inside, he is panicking.

'No, I haven't seen her? Why, do ye need her?'

James smiles. 'I saw her dancing with you and some bloke after that, but I haven't seen her since. I thought maybe you know where Alice is. The two of you have gotten rather close lately.'

Patrick smiles. 'I'm sure she's here somewhere.' Inside his head, he's freaking out. He knows Alice isn't inside the ballroom. He saw her run away with some guy. The guy she loves, he guesses. "What do I do? I need to buy time. Buy time? I'm pretty sure she won't be coming back anytime soon If they're doing what I think they're doing. Maybe she won't come back to the ballroom at all. BOLLOCKS!"

Patrick sees Aednat walk by. "Distraction." He thinks. 'Father, if ye excuse me. I am goin' to dance with Aednat.' He says and he walks away before his father can say anything. He walks towards Aednat with a smile. 'Can I have this dance?'

Aednat looks at her brother with amusement. 'Of course, my dear brother.' Patrick and Aednat walk to the dance floor and start dancing. Patrick starts whispering when he's sure no one will hear him. 'Father asked for Alice, but she isn't in the ballroom. Any tips to distract him?'

'Where is she?'

Patrick turns a little red not that he thinks about it. 'Havin' fun with her true love inside her room.'

Aednat laughs softly. 'A secret meeting, I'm jealous. I hope if I have a forbidden love, he will do the same for me. Risking his life, just to be with me.'

Patrick sighs. 'Anyway, we need to keep him distracted.' Aednat pats his shoulder

'There is no need. This is a masquerade. Father will have so much fun and so many things to look after, he won't notice Alice is gone.'

Patrick sighs again. 'Let's hope so. It'll be ugly if father finds out who Alice sleeps with. I only caught a glance of the boy and I can tell. That boy isn't nobility.'

Aednat shrugs. 'Who cares. He makes her happy. That's all that counts.' Patrick smiles.

'I want to do somethin' for her. After all those years we were mean at her… I feel guilty for ever makin' her feel unwanted or unloved. If this is how I can repay her, then I won't hesitate.' Aednat nods and lays her head on Patrick's shoulder.

'We are her older siblings. We're supposed to look after her. After all, who will if we don't? We never properly looked after her, so now we have to pay her back.'

The two talk some more as they dance. Especially about how to help Alice. They want her to be free. They stop dancing when the song is over and search for the other siblings for an emergency meeting. After all, when is a better time to prove Francis' guilt then now? The prince is too busy to notice some British royalty trying to get evidence that the rumours about him are true.

* * *

Francis is chatting away with the ladies in the ballroom. He is indeed blind to everything that happens behind his back. He lets his guard down because of the marriage. "Why would zey ever kick me out? I am Alice's husband, Non? Zen zey 'ave no choice but to deal with me."

He dances with many girls and flirts with even more. He thinks back on what the king said. That it's romantic if he can find Alice inside the ballroom. Francis doesn't even try to look for her. The only one that got his interest was the girl that could dance so beautiful and gracefully. She danced with two different men, but she's already gone. "She went because she didn't meet me." The prince with the huge ego thought. "She would stay and even have some fun with me if she knew I am 'ere. I won't look for Alice. She isn't special at all. Even her body is disappointing."

Francis then walks into James Kirkland. "SHIT". He thinks when James recognizes him. 'Ah, Francis. Are you having a wonderful night?'

'Of course, Your Highness.' Francis says with a deep bow. 'Are you 'aving a wonderful time as well?'

James laughs. 'Of course. It is always at our masquerade that I have time to talk to the kings from other countries without fighting. It has been a while since I saw the king of the Netherlands, so I had a lot of catching up to do. I'm sure it's the same with the other kings.'

Francis feels really uncomfortable next to the king. If the king knows he's cheating on his daughter… he's dead. He will either be killed or send back to France. Francis can't help but pray that he will be send back to France. He doesn't want to die this young.

"But of course, zere are also unfortunate people." Francis thinks. "And taking in account zat these people are English… I'm dead."

Luckily for Francis, James only came to him to have a little talk. Francis was scared that the king knew, but he asked some questions before walking off to the king and queen of Belgium. Francis wants to say that he will stop cheating, but there is only one woman who can make him stop his horrible habit.

Francis had to go to Seychelles on his father's orders. He said it is important to keep a tight grip on your colonies. But when he was at Seychelles, he met a beautiful girl. She had long black hair, tied into two low pigtails with red ribbons. She had a blue dress that reached until her knees. Her beauty caught him. Ever since he saw her, he wanted her. Not in the way he wanted many women. He believes he truly loves her.

But his father found out about his secret love and wanted him far away from the girl. 'I will not allow you to marry some whore. She is from our colony. Zey are slaves. That's all zey will ever be.' Was what the French king yelled at his son. In the end, he got sent to their enemy, in order to shame him.

Francis regrets not asking the girls name. He has nothing to hold onto, except her looks. He dreams of her pretty often. He hoped Alice would make him forget, but he just can't help but be disappointed. Now he's living a lie. Pretending to love someone when he doesn't. Pretending to be happy when he isn't. He wants to go to Seychelles, to his beauty. But knowing he never will makes him even sadder.

Francis takes another glass of wine and gulps it down. He flirts with some other girls until he chooses one. He takes one to his bedroom and Francis takes his time ravishing this one. "Come on, pretty lady. Heal these wounds for me."

* * *

The next morning, all members of the royal family are sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Patrick, Bryn and Dylan have hangovers like hell, Aednat didn't have enough sleep but Alice, Peter and Francis have slept very well and feel fine. James is a little tired, but very happy to sit and have breakfast with his family.

'I forgot to ask, but Alice, did you find Francis in the end?'

Francis and Alice gulp. The two can't stand each other, so of course, they haven't searched for each other. Alice smiles a fake smile. 'Of course, father. Francis and I had a nice conversation, but then I was invited to a dance.'

James looks at Francis, who nods calmly. Inside, he doesn't feel calm at all. He is grateful to Alice for lying when he sees the look of utter bliss on the king's face.

'Elizabeth and I did that every year. She loved that game more than any other.'

Alice smiles when she notices she doesn't get sad. She actually feels happy thinking back to that time. Her mother would always ask her if James would recognize her. Even though Alice always had trouble recognizing her, James would recognize her almost immediately. Elizabeth would say that James peeked when she was changing, but she knew that isn't true. No matter where she goes and how she looks, James will always recognize her. Alice is jealous of their love, but that fades away when she thinks about her own love.

He will give up his life to be with her. She wants to do the same for him. Because she loves him more than anything. If her father kills Alfred because of their relationship, then he will have to kill her as well. She will die of pain and sadness if she loses Alfred, so he might as well kill her together with her beloved.

Little does she know both their lives are on the line pretty soon when a guard enters the room and walks towards the king. Everyone stops talking while the guard whispers into the king's ear. James looks to Alice and that moment both Alice and Patrick think the same.

He knows. He knows about Alice's love affair with someone "lower class". Both can read the anger from his face. He is not angry anymore, he's furious. Alice swallows when he stands up from his seat.

'YOU. HOW DARE YOU!' James yells at his youngest daughter.

Everyone in the room starts to tremble in fear. Everyone, except Patrick and Alice. They saw it coming. Patrick stays calm and tries to find a way to turn this situation.

'NOT ONLY DO YOU CHEAT ON YOUR HUSBAND, YOU CHEAT ON HIM WITH A PAUPER? HOW DARE YOU.'

Alice stands up without fear. She is also mad, but not even close to what her father is feeling. 'I was not satisfied with what you gave me.' She says calmly. 'You never thought about listening to me or to any of my siblings. You will not only make me unhappy, but everyone on this table. Arranged marriage might have turned out well for you, but not for others.' Alice then thinks back to the song her mother sung for her inside her dream.

"_Greensleeves was all my joy__**  
**__Greensleeves was my delight__**  
**__Greensleeves was my heart of gold__**  
**__And who but my Lord Greensleeves."_

Alice trembles. Does she dare say it to her father. But it makes sense. Her mother sang her 'Scarborough Fair' and 'Greensleeves.' They are sad love songs (in her opinion). Her father is already this angry. He will blow up if she says it. But then again, death is already waiting for her, so why should she care?

'Not even mother was totally happy with you.' Alice says with venom. Everyone looks at her with shock. Even James.

'All you think about is yourself, so you never noticed any signs, did you? She didn't want to be recognized at a masquerade because she would be spending the whole night with you. The only times she was truly happy was when she was with me or my siblings. She sung 'Greensleeves' to me. She had someone else, just like me. You can hang me, cut off my head or burn me at the stake, but I will never regret the decision I made. I hope it will open your eyes to what other people feel, because I am sick and tired of acting like I love this life. You might hate the "pauper" that stole my heart, but the only times I was happy was with him.'

The room is silent. Everyone is staring at her with complete shock. She leaves the room. James snaps out of it when he hears the door close. He thinks back to his beautiful wife. The moments he had with her. Alice is right. Though the signs are hard to see, they are there. He falls to his knees and starts crying. Everyone stays in their chairs, not daring to move, except Patrick.

He gives his father a disgusted look before walking away like his little sister did.

* * *

Alice expected her father yell at her or to go after her to hit her. She sees the guard that told her father about her secret. She walks towards the guard and slaps him in the face. 'You poisoned this family. I hope you're happy.' She says with venom before walking away to her room.

She knows it isn't true. She is the one that poisoned the family. She had to go and cheat on Francis. She doesn't think about it anymore. She sees that Alfred and Matthew aren't guarding her room. She guesses that they are still relieved from duty. She enters her room and strips immediately. She puts on her maid's outfit. She ties her hair in two pigtails and puts on her glasses. She throws a cloak over her head and walks towards the exit of the castle. She doesn't want to stay there any longer.

* * *

Everyone has left the room by the time that James stands up and wipes his face. He walks towards the head of guards. 'Arthur, have you heard about Alice?'

A blond haired man with green eyes and big eyebrows nods. 'I think it's horrible. Cheating on your husband. It's disgusting.'

James nods. 'I was wondering if you have any idea who the lover of my daughter is.'

Arthur thinks. 'Do you think he is one of the guards? Alice has two personal guards at her door. They are relieved from duty because the two have been guarding her since before the wedding. They are the Jones brothers.'

James smiles at the head of guards. 'Thank you. I won't kill them. Yet. Let's see if the pauper has the balls to admit his crime. If he does, I will chop of his head with my own sword in front of everyone at the village.'

Arthur nods. 'I will send soldiers to retrieve the two at once.' He says with a salute.

James looks once more at the man before walking away. The man looks sickening much like his Alice. The same hair and the same emerald like eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if it is a child Elizabeth hides from him. He feels sick when he thinks about his wife hating him, cheating on him. He orders everyone in the castle to come to the throne room. He walks into the large room and sits down on his throne as servants, maids, guards but also villagers enter the room.

He smiles to himself. 'If she destroys my happiness, then I will destroy hers. An eye for an eye.'

* * *

ZaphiraX: NO, I DON'T WANT TO KILL ALFRED! WHYYYYYYYYYYY

Sephie: Calm down, it's not like he actually dies, right?

ZaphiraX: . . .

Sephie: RIGHT? *sigh* by the way, we have decided that we make it double secret love XD. Poor Francis. I hope you enjoy our story and please review if there are complains or things you totally loved. It's nice to know what other people think about our story.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

ZaphiraX: I'm pretty busy with school, but now my musical teacher says that I have to learn 5 songs out of my head while dancing on 3 of them. I also have to act for 10 minutes. I have to act on my feelings instead of using my expressions. In short: I snapped at her, saying that I'm way too busy with other stuff to do all that. She got angry with me.

Sephie: Don't worry. I'm practically making your schoolwork anyways XD. We just love telling our readers things what make them think "Why would I want to know that?"

ZaphiraX: THAT'S MY BUSINESS! Besides, my author notes aren't that bad. I used to read a story on . Half of the chapter was AN. That's just horrible.

Sephie: Touché. Sorry we're so late with the chapter by the way. I was sick for some days, so I couldn't work on it. ZaphiraX is healing slowly. It will take a while longer before she can write again. Also, we're having a big writers block. We're pushing, but it's not helping.

* * *

Chapter 7: The End

Alice is about to leave the castle when she hears the horrible news. Two servants are gossiping while they walk past her when she is close to the exit. 'The king has ordered for two guards to appear before him. He thinks one of the two is the lover of the second princess. He is going to hang the man that admits his "Crime". The head of guards is fetching the Jones brothers while everyone is ordered to go to the throne room.'

Alice turns around and looks at the maids with panic while the two walk away. The jones brothers? She told Alfred that they would die together if her father would find out. And that she will do, but not in these clothes. She has to hurry. She runs back towards her room.

* * *

The head of guards, Arthur, opens the door to the quarters for the guards. Two guards behind him arrest Alfred and Matthew. 'One of you two is guilty of having a love affair with the second princess, Alice Kirkland. The person to admit the crime will be hanged immediately.' Arthur says while the two are pushed forward.

Both are surprised. They look at each other with panic, but Alfred calms down. He doesn't regret what he has done, but he won't let his brother suffer for his own selfish reasons. The two are taken away to the throne room. Arthur walks in front. Behind him are Alfred and Matthew, who are pushed forwards with two guards behind them. it doesn't take long for the group to reach the throne room. Arthur pushes open the big doors. All the people inside the castle are already gathered inside the throne room. The group walk over a long carpet.

Patrick looks at Alfred with shock. "Was Alice with Alfred?" He thinks while he sees the guard walk forward. He thinks back on what he said before. Does he have the courage to defend his sister's lover? He does like Alfred a lot. He knows he can trust the man and that he would never do anything to betray his sister. He knows that Alice liked to talk to him. He starts to doubt himself. Will he sacrifice Alfred to get to the throne, or will he make his sister happy?

Arthur kneels, while the other two are thrown against the ground. 'Your majesty, I have brought you the Jones brothers.' He says before joining the crowd. The guards do the same thing. Alfred and Matthew are left kneeling on the carpet.

The king stands up and looks at the two boys with disgust. 'So, which one of you two thought themselves worthy of my daughter.'

Alfred looks up with determination. 'I did.'

Everyone in the throne room gasps. Matthew looks at him with terror in his eyes. His eyes are starting to fill with tears. 'Alfred… why?' He whispers to his older twin.

'I'm sorry, Matt. I fell in love with her. I just couldn't let her go. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to suffer because of my selfishness, but I guess people won't be nice to you after this.'

Matthew silently let's his tears walk over his cheeks while he closes his eyes and looks away from his brother. Alfred feels horrible. He has betrayed his brother and Matthew would never forgive him for it. Not that he has much time to get his forgiveness. He will be dead soon anyway.

'I'm sorry, Matthew. I love you. I want you to know that.' Alfred says with guilt in his eyes as a guard pulls Matthew away. Matthew looks back at his brother with shock.

'ALFRED!'

* * *

Alice never reached her chambers this fast before. She opens the doors and changes her clothes as soon as possible. She takes of the glasses and pulls her hair out of their pigtails while running towards the throne room. She throws them away somewhere in the long hallways and tears run down her face. "Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Alfred"

She stops in front of the door. She wipes her face and takes deep breaths. Her breath stops when she hears someone yell 'ALFRED!'

She throws the doors open and sees that Matthew is taken away from his twin. She is filled with shame and guilt. She never thought about the sweet twin brother Alfred has. She is taking away his beloved brother without even thinking about how he would feel.

Everyone turns around when they hear the doors swing open and looks at their princess. Even Alfred turns around with shock in his eyes. Alice walks towards Alfred when she sees her father turns beet red with anger. The king walks towards the knight while taking his sword out of his sheath. 'I have decided to execute the man right here, right now. The two of you have angered me too much. He admits his crime, so I will not hold back'

Alfred looks back at the king with shock and fear. But then he thinks back about all the time he spent with Alice. "I don't regret a thing." He thinks as he braces for a sword to slit his throat. The king raises his sword above his head with one arm. Alfred closes his eyes and has his head towards the ground, waiting for the blade.

He opens his eyes and looks up in curiosity when the blade doesn't come. Alice stands in front of him, her arms spread. 'You want to kill him? Go ahead. But you'll have to kill me first.'

Everyone in the throne room gasps again. A princess, willing to give her life for a guard. It is not heard off. Affairs where always thrown away as soon as the husband or father would find out. The women or man wouldn't blink as their "lovers" were executed.

The king tries to calm himself down. 'Alice. Step aside.' He hisses through his teeth. Alice shakes her head. Her determination slowly disappearing. She is terrified, but she doesn't want her father to kill Alfred.

'ALICE.' The king yells. Alice flinches, but she doesn't move. She takes all of her courage.

'NO, I WON'T MOVE.' She yells back. 'I don't want to lose Alfred. I'll die without him. If you can't accept him, then either let us go or kill us.'

The king looks sad, but replaces it with anger. 'Fine. Have it your way.' He says as he takes the sword with his second hand, swinging it down. Alice closes her eyes. Alfred is in shock, but he recovers fast enough to stand up and pull Alice out of the sword's reach.

Alfred hugs her tightly. James wants to raise his sword again, but Patrick stops him. 'Stop it, father. Ye lost. Admit it. It looks like ye lost yer mind if ye go on. Put away yer sword.' Patrick looks around at all the people. 'Get lost, ye buggers. There's nothin' to see. Come on, move it.' The people leave the throne room. They walk out slowly. All the people left in the room are Alfred, Matthew, Francis, James, Alice, Patrick, Aednat, Bryn and Dylan.

The princes and princesses all walk towards James to calm him down. Except Alice. She stays inside Alfred's arms. She feels warm and safe. Matthew walks towards Alfred and Alice. 'Alfred. Could you please tell me what's going on?'

Alfred's hold on Alice tightens. One arm around her waist and one on her back. Alice's arms are trapped between their bodies and her hands rest on Alfred's shoulders. Her head rests on one of her hands. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Matt, but Alice and I are in love.'

'I know that. But how did the king find out?'

Alfred looks at his twin with shock. 'You knew?'

Matthew chuckles. 'You are very predictable, Alfred. I knew the moment you tried to cover it up.'

Alfred blushes. 'I guess I am. But now that you ask me, I have no idea how the king knows. I'm just as surprised as you are.'

Alice lowers her hands so they are on Alfred's chest and pushes a little. Alfred notices and let's go of her, even though he doesn't want to. Alice turns to face Matthew, but she doesn't look up. She still feels guilty for almost taking away his twin.

'Matthew…I…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking away Alfred from you. I should have been reasonable and push him away, but I love him so much. I understand if you're angry with me, but…'

Matthew cuts her of by hugging her. Alice is surprised, but hugs him back with tears in her eyes.

'I'm not mad at you, Alice. I understand that you two love each other very much, so don't apologize. I'm already happy that you remember me. Most of the people Alfred ever brought home always ask me who I am, even when they already met me a few times.' Matthew smiles at his brother, who smiles back.

While Alice and the twins have their conversation, the others are trying to calm down James. After a little while, James is finally calm. James looks at Francis. 'I'm sorry, Prince Francis. I didn't know she was with someone behind your back.'

Francis smiles at him. 'I understand, your majesty. I know what it feels like to 'ave a lover. I can't go and meet her zough. She lives in Seychelles.'

James gets an idea. 'Then I will send you to Seychelles. It's the least we could do after all this.'

Francis looks at the king with shock. He smiles gently when he recovers. 'It would be an honor to be zend to 'er. I would be forever grateful. My father won't allow it zough. He hates the woman I fell in love with.'

James shakes his head. 'He doesn't need to know.'

Tears form in Francis' eyes. 'Zank you, your majesty. I could never be more happy.'

James looks at Patrick before he looks at Alice and Alfred. 'I guess I have to let her go, don't I?' Patrick nods. James sighs. 'I guess it is my petty prejudice that made my wife unhappy. I have such a horrible temper. I was actually willing to sacrifice someone's life to calm myself down. I am a despicable person.'

'No, yer not.' Patrick gives his father a sad smile. 'Yer willing to see yer own faults and mistakes. That means you can change.' The other siblings nod. 'Mom might not have loved ye, but she did like ye. Else she wouldn't have stayed here.'

James looks back at his youngest daughter. 'I can't apologize right now. I need to think about all this first. I might apologize after a few days. Alice and that… person… have to stay separated in the time that I have to think. Francis, will you come with me? Than we can talk about how to get you to your next destination.' He then walks away with Francis and leaves the throne room.

* * *

Alice sees her father leave. She sighs and turns sad. Alfred notices and gathers her into his arms again. 'It'll all turn out fine. He just needs time to think about it. Just give him some time.'

Alice nods and hugs him back. 'I know. But I feel like I'm letting him down. Like I'm disappointing him.'

Alfred huffs. 'Then he'll have to live with it. Not everyone can be perfect. I mean, everyone would be boring if they were perfect. No one can be perfect. Not even your father.'

Alice and Matthew laugh. 'But are you sure you want to stay with Alice, Alfred? Not that it's a bad thing, but then you will have princes and a princess as brothers and sister – in law. And the angry man that wanted to chop of your head will turn into your father – in law.'

Alfred gulps. 'Nice way to start to know each other. I will never start a fight with him again.'

Alice laughs again. 'Don't worry. For as far as I can remember, my father doesn't hold grudges. My sister is nice. My brothers too, but you might want to be careful with Patrick.'

Little did Alice know that her siblings were walking towards them. 'What did ye say about me. I'm not horrible. I just love to pull pranks on ye.'

'That is why Alice says he has to watch out.' Aednat says. Everyone laughs except Patrick.

'Ye know, that would actually be funny if it weren't true.' Patrick says with fake sadness. 'But don't forget Aednat. She has a horrible temper. Just like father.' He says with a proud grin.

'Too bad, Patrick. That's a family trait you share with Aednat and Alice.' Dylan says with a smile.

The group keeps talking about themselves and each other. Alfred and Matthew learns a lot about Alice's siblings, while they learn a lot about Alfred and Matthew. The two are send home after they are done talking. They are also released from their duty as guard.

* * *

A few days later, Francis is ready to leave. 'Goodbye, Kirkland family.' Francis says with a wink. 'Zough it is 'ard to admit, I zink I will actually miss all of you.'

Alice smiles. 'I think we might have been friends, but nothing beyond.' Francis nods in understanding. James apologizes once more and everyone says their goodbyes before Francis enters a carriage and heads for the harbor.

The king goes to his room as soon as everyone enters the castle. The siblings watch as their father walks away. Alice sighs. 'Will he ever forgive me? I can't help but feel that he's disappointed in me.'

'Don't worry, he'll get over it.' Patrick says with a soft smile. 'He'll forgive ye sooner or later.'

'Cheer up, Alice. Everything will be fine after a few weeks.' Dylan says and the rest nods. 'Besides, maybe father won't get that angry if any of us bring home a "Pauper".' Dylan says with a big smile. They all laugh.

'I sure hope so. You should be with the person you love most.' Alice says with a smile before heading to her own room. She starts to run when they don't see her anymore. When she opens the door to her room, Alfred is looking out of the window. She walks towards him while he turns around and the two hug.

'He's gone.' Alfred says with a relieved sigh.

Alice laughs softly. 'Yes. He's gone. And he won't be coming back anytime soon. He is heading for his own love now.'

Alfred just hums as he kisses her. He wraps his arms around her waist and tightens his grip when Alice throws her arms around his neck. 'I won't miss him much.' He murmurs when they stop the kiss to breathe.

Alice smiles and takes his head in her hands. 'I don't care as long as you're with me.' The two smile some more before they kiss again.

* * *

Francis arrived at Seychelles a little while ago. He bought a little house with the money he got from James. He put all his luggage inside the little house and went to the beach he went a long time ago. The beach where he met the girl that stole his heart, even though she doesn't even know him.

Francis walks around and starts to lose hope, until he suddenly sees her. She sits on the ground with her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. she looks at the sea with a soft and happy expression. The same long black hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. The same blue dress that reaches her knees. He smiles softly as he watches her from far away. He slowly walks towards her. He is very nervous, but he takes all his courage as he tries to talk to her.

'Hello. What is a beautiful girl as you doing out 'ere? All alone.' Francis asks with a soft smile as he looks at the sea.

The girl looks up with shock, but calms down and also looks back at the sea. 'Staring at the sea. I love to watch the sea. It calms me down. She looks up with a smile. 'you have a beautiful accent.'

Francis looks down in surprise, but smiles back at her. 'Would you like to 'ear more of it?' He says as he helps the girl up.

The girl doesn't let go of the hand, but instead shakes it. 'My name is Michelle. And I would love to hear that accent of yours.'

Francis smiles. 'My name is Francis and you can hear my accent as much as you like.'

The two walk over the beach as they talk and start to learn about each other. "It will take long before she will fall in love with me. That she wants to be with me. But for the first time, I don't care how long it takes or how long I have to wait. As long as she ends up with me." Francis thinks as they smile at each other.

* * *

A few weeks later:

Alice is inside her room. This time she is alone. Her father has locked her up since the departure of Francis. James doesn't want Alfred anywhere near her. He is still thinking about the idea of allowing his second daughter to marry a "poor man". Patrick and Alice were nice to point out that Alfred isn't that poor, because he is a guard, but James doesn't want to hear it.

Alice sighs. She would give anything in order to go out of her room and to meet her beloved. Patrick tried to help her, but James found out and scolded Patrick and told the guards not to trust him.

Now that she can't see Alfred, she has started writing a book. She always loved to write, so now she wants to write something so no one will forget her. She is already far. She decides she will write one more chapter before she makes a book out of it.

That's not the only thing that happened in those weeks.

Alice met a half-brother. She shares her mother with him. It seems the head of guards, Arthur, is her brother. When the queen was pregnant of Arthur, Great Britain was in a big war with France. The king was gone to fight, so the queen hid herself inside the castle. The only ones who know are a few maids who worked at the castle at the time. Alice and James found out when they found and read the queen's diary.

James got mad and wanted to fire Arthur. He calmed down when Patrick and Dylan explained to James it isn't Arthur's fault. He didn't choose to be born a bastard. James still doesn't like it, but he is trying to cope with it.

James locked himself up inside his room for a week. The shock that his wife was not happy with him was hard, but the shock that she cheated on him is even harder. He didn't want anyone to enter his room and he wanted to be left alone as much as possible.

He got over it, but he is still mad at Alice. How dare she falling in love with a soldier. James actually hopes there will be another war, just so the soldier dies. Of course, he hasn't told anyone his thoughts, because if he would, his daughter would forever hate him. He doesn't let it show, but he really doesn't want to lose his children's love and trust. Though he lost both nearly when he wanted to cut down Alice.

James is ashamed of himself. He can't believe he wanted to kill his own daughter. Just because she fell in love with a soldier. James doesn't want anyone to see him. He is to ashamed of himself.

* * *

Patrick is taking up all of the king's duties. He said he wants to practice before he is king, but he basically IS king when you look at his work. Patrick has to do close to everything a king has to do. His father has thrown the most on his shoulders, but Patrick doesn't mind.

Also, Patrick also has a lover now. His father hasn't seen her because of his depression. And maybe that's better too, because the girl is not rich. Something his father will not approve off.

But he doesn't mind. He and the girl are madly in love and Patrick doesn't want to let her go. All the siblings congratulated Patrick with finding his girl. He has never been more proud of himself. The other siblings won't follow them though. They have found princesses for themselves. Dylan is already writing her a letter, asking her how she feels about him.

Shockingly, it seems that Aednat has something for Matthew. She told Alice about her little crush, but she doesn't want to tell Matthew just yet.

* * *

Alice stops thinking about what has happened lately when she hears a knock on the door. Matthew opens the door for Sakura. 'I have brought you your runch.'

'Thank you, Sakura.' Alice says with a sad smile. 'I guess my father still hasn't left his room?'

Sakura shakes her head. 'I'm afraid not.' Alice sighs. She would give anything to go outside of her room. She hasn't left her room after the fight in the throne room. Her father doesn't allow it. Instead, Alice looks outside every day. She either looks outside or writes in her book. Anything to distract her from Alfred. Though looking outside is not really helping.

Alice stands up from her chair next to the window and sits down at the table in her room. She eats the fruit her maid brings for her. Sakura is about to leave, but Alice stops her. 'Sakura.'

Sakura turns around. 'Is there something wrong?'

Alice looks like she wants to say something, but in the end decides against it. She gives her a fake smile. 'Never mind. It's not important.'

Sakura leaves the room and Alice starts eating. She hums to herself as she eats.

_Alas, my love you do me wrong__**  
**__To cast me off discourteously__**  
**__And I have loved you so long__**  
**__Delighting in your company_

When she is done eating, she goes back to her place at the window. She hears something in the woods and a man walks towards the castle. Alice smiles. Alfred. He takes of his glasses and washes his face. He takes of his shirt to dry his face. When he puts on his glasses again, he smiles.

He waves at Alice. Alice smiles as she waves back at him.

_Greensleeves was all my joy__**  
**__Greensleeves was my delight__**  
**__Greensleeves was my heart of gold__**  
**__And who but my Lord Greensleeves._

She softly sings as she watches Alfred go. She can't believe that she fell in love with him so fast. She thought that it was one sided love. She does know that she fell in love with him at first sight. She has been so reckless, she's embarrassed.

She hears a knock on the door. She is surprised when she sees her father, James enter the room. He looks sad, so Alice lets him enter. He sits down at the table. He sighs once before looking at his youngest daughter.

'Are you really happy with him?' Alice nods and gives her father a sad smile.

'Yes, father. He makes me very happy. I have never regretted my choice. Though I am sorry if you cannot accept it.'

James nods. 'Than I have no more to say. I promised your mother that I would make all of you happy. Though I'm not sure if I should keep myself to that promise. After all, she broke a horribly important one herself. But that is not your fault, so in order to protect future promises, I will let you go.'

Alice cries and hugs her father as soon as he stands up. 'Thank you. Thank you, father.' James smiles weakly as he hugs her back. Matthew smiles from behind the door.

"You're lucky, Al." He thinks as he opens the door for the king. Alice gives Matthew a hug.

Matthew blushes, but hugs her back. 'I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation. Congratulations, Alice.' Matthew says softly. Alice nods, but she doesn't talk. She finally lets go after a little while.

'I'm sorry, Matthew. You must be shocked.' Alice says while blushing. Matthew laughs softly.

'I'm just glad you don't mistake me for Alfred. A lot of his girlfriends either mistake me for him or don't see me at all.' Alice smiles.

'Thank you, Matthew.' She says as she enters her room.

_Greensleeves, now farewell! adieu!__**  
**__God I pray to prosper thee;__**  
**__For I am still thy lover true__**  
**__Come once again and love me._

Alice writes Alfred a letter. She writes about her father and his approval and what happened inside the castle while he was gone. She writes that she misses him and that she wants to see him as soon as possible.

When she is done writing, she gives the letter to Sakura and tells her where Alfred lives. She looks outside her window while she waits.

_Greensleeves was all my joy__**  
**__Greensleeves was my delight__**  
**__Greensleeves was my heart of gold_

Matthew enters the room and keeps her company while she waits for Alfred. He tells her how happy he is with her and that he's happy for his brother. Alice in turn tells about Aednat. Matthew gets all red. He starts to argue, saying he's not old enough or good enough. Alice laughs and says he has to make the choice himself.

They stop talking when they hear impatient knocking. Matthew smiles knowingly at Alice, who now is blushing. Matthew opens the door for Alfred, who smiles brightly at Alice. Matthew leaves the room, leaving the two alone.

The two walk towards each other and hug. She hugs him tightly. Alfred smiles. 'I've missed you too. Especially holding you in my arms like this.' Alice nods, but doesn't let go. Suddenly she laughs softly. Alfred smiles. 'What's wrong?'

Alice shakes her head a little. 'I'm afraid you will have to change your last name.'

Alfred frowns. 'What do you mean?'

Alice smiles. 'Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you someday.'

.

.

.

_And who but my Lord Greensleeves_

* * *

ZaphiraX: It was really had to end. I really wanted to end it with Greensleeves though. Even though I used it in a other chapter as well.

Sephie: 2 chapters ago if I'm right. And I'm afraid we lost inspiration for this story. At the beginning, we were like 'we're going to do this and that and people are going to die and too much stuff is going to happen for one lifetime…' But after a little while we kind of lost our touch.

ZaphiraX: That's what they call a writer's block. You lose inspiration for stories. That's why two of my stories still aren't finished.

Sephie: And then there is school. They are pushing more and more assignments on us. Bloody bastards.

ZaphiraX: England?

Sephie: What do you mean, England?

ZaphiraX: Nothing


End file.
